A Sinful Inner Desire
by KuroNoKiseki
Summary: One day, Akihiko had received something that can help him fulfill his wishes and inner desires but also comes up with an unexpected effect as it will alter his true feelings. As for Misaki, his life with Akihiko will be different than usual and he began to experience hell later... Warning! This fanfic is actually darker than it looks as it contains rape, bondage, abuse and torture!
1. Chapter 1: A Sinful Inner Desire

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Love is_

_A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person_

_A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection_

_The feelings I have for you._

* * *

Misaki walked in the hallway to the hotel room that Akihiko had rented earlier. He sighed a little; as his destination is still quite far away, as Teito Hotel, the place where Akihiko will receive his awards, keep expanding over and over.

If it wouldn't for Misaki as Isaka and Aikawa proclaimed, Akihiko wouldn't attend for his awards. It was really hard for them to persuade Akihiko into doing something that he wouldn't want to, unless using Misaki's name for it, which is the only way.

Even though Misaki had attended this formal party several times, he couldn't get used to it. He couldn't adjust himself being in a totally crowded place with famous people, and he also couldn't get comfortable wearing formal clothes.

"_I hope the party ended earlier this time," _he thought. He decided to wait for Akihiko in their rented room, even though he had to tolerate his boredom for being alone, with nothing to do.

Misaki's thoughts died as he accidentally bumped onto someone, whom he felt a head taller than him. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he looked up and surprised to see the man who he had bumped onto.

"Eh? Isn't it Takahashi-kun!" the man smiled, while putting his hands on Misaki's shoulders.

"Ijuuin-sensei! You're here too?" Misaki tried his best to be at his best attitudes, facing the one he had admired since he was young.

"That's the same for you. When I saw Usami-sensei I was hoping to see you too, but I can't find you anywhere. What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to wait for Usagi-san at our room."

Ijuuin wrapped an arm around Misaki's waist. "The party is going to end at midnight, right now is still too early for you to wait for him, so would you mind spend some time altogether with me?"

"Uhh... Okay."

...

"Nice room you had here, Ijuuin-sensei!" Misaki sat on a couch next to a king-sized bed in Ijuuin's room in the hotel.

"I think the room Usami-sensei rented for both of you are much fancier. Usami-sensei rented a suite, am I right?" Ijuuin prepared some tea for Misaki, which made the teen quite embarrassed for it.

"Ah, thank you!" said Misaki as Ijuuin put the newly prepared tea on a table in front of him.

"Takahashi-kun..." Ijuuin sat next Misaki, his fingers played with some strands of the teen's hair. He couldn't remove his eyes from him. "What do you think of me?"

Misaki was oblivious with Ijuuin's actions to him. Slowly sipping his tea, he replied, "I think sensei is a genius! I love all of sensei's works! And sensei... is very handsome!" (A/N: Yes, Misaki! He's very handsome! If I was you I wouldn't mind a threesome...)

"Is that so? Then, may I ask you something kinda ridiculous for you to answer?"

"Eh...? What is it? I will try to answer it wisely..."

"What if we are lovers?"

Misaki almost spit off his tea, but he managed to control his manners. "Wha-... What are you talking about... sensei!?" Even though Misaki really loved the mangaka, that doesn't mean he had that kind of "love" for him.

"I'm just kidding... You're so cute." Ijuuin hand reached Misaki's face and caressed his cheek. Surely this man has no sense of personal space around his unwitting prey.

"Ahh... sensei..." The teen moved some centimeters away from the raven, feeling totally embarrassed and uncomfortable for the mangaka's sudden acts and words. Ijuuin just calmly smiled to him. Man, this boy is so sweet and cute that he definitely tastes like diabetes.

Misaki quickly finished his tea, then he stood up and headed towards the door. "Thanks for the tea!"

"Stay here a little longer. The party is not over yet."

"No, I don't intend to hang out any much longer! I will just bothering-..." before Misaki could finish up his words, his legs suddenly went weak, he felt that his whole body is burning, wet with sweat and he had some breathing difficulties, which made him breathe much heavier than usual.

Before Misaki fell hard on the floor, Ijuuin quickly caught him. "Are you okay, Takahashi-kun?"

"Sensei... I'm okay... I'm just-...!" Misaki tried to raise himself but failed. He non-consensually lied weakly on the mangaka's chest.

Ijuuin smirked. Finally, the aphrodisiac that he had put in Misaki's tea began to take its effect. Tonight, he will definitely have so much fun with Misaki without anyone's interference. He hoped that Akihiko wouldn't found out about this.

"Since that you suddenly get sick, it's necessary for you to stay here a little bit longer until you are feeling much better, Takahashi-kun."

He was totally aroused with Misaki suffering the effects of the aphrodisiac, as the teen being weak, breathing heavily and blushing deep red. Furthermore, the teen couldn't do anything other than holding himself still onto the mangaka's chest. How cute.

"No... Sensei... I can't..."

Despite Misaki's rejections, Ijuuin slid his arms underneath the teen, easily carrying him up in his arms. Ijuuin was amazed how small and light the teen's body is that he could carry him without a lot of effort.

Misaki was too weak to do anything, so he was forced to let himself being carried by the mangaka to the king-sized bed, where Ijuuin gently laid him on.

Ijuuin crawled on top of the helpless Misaki on the bed. "We're going to have sooooo much fun today~"

"Wa-, wait a second, Ijuuin-sensei...!"

"No. I will not wait anymore."

As Ijuuin said that, he pressed his lips on the teen's small lips, kissing him hungrily while Misaki let out some soft moans.

Misaki was terrified, as this is the second time he had been kissed by someone else other than Akihiko. He wondered how the author would react about this, and there is a big chance that he would get a punishment from him.

Ijuuin's hand grabbed Misaki's jaw to force it open, then he slid his tongue inside the teen's mouth, wrestled with each other's tongue battling for dominance. Afterwards, his tongue escaped from Misaki's mouth and ran on top of the teen's lips.

Ijuuin pulled away from the kiss, then he took some time to undress Misaki. He unbuttoned the teen's suit then took it off and threw it on the floor, followed by the teen's inner dress shirt.

"Sensei, no...!" With the remaining strength that he had, Misaki softly pushed Ijuuin away a little bit further from him.

"What's the matter...? If you're going to behave so cute like that, then I'm not going to stop..." Ijuuin took off the tie Misaki have been wearing. He pinned Misaki's arms over the teen's head and bound the teen's wrists altogether with the tie.

Once again, Ijuuin's tongue took full control but this time it ran wildly on Misaki's frontal body, starting from his stomach, then slowly up to his chest, lastly landed on his neck, enjoying the taste of his sweat.

Unfortunate for Misaki, he could hear the sound that he doesn't want to hear, which is the sound of his pants being unzipped. As his pants and underwear, which were the last pieces of clothes he had now, were taken off from his body, he could not do anything else during the moment, other than setting his tears free from his innocent emerald eyes. He could only think about one word in his head.

"_Usagi-san..."_

* * *

**~Omake~  
**

**Sasaki Naoto: OMG! I am always looking forward to post this story! XD Finally I have posted it, yaaaay~!  
**

**Hiroki: Wha-... What the hell!? Why the hell am I here!?  
**

**Sasaki Naoto: You're all going to help me with the extras, just for fun! :D  
**

**Miyagi: Then are we going to appear later?  
**

**Sasaki Naoto: Unfortunately, no... :P You're going to help me making this fanfic have some comedy XD  
**

**Hiroki: Arrgghh! I knew it! You're treating us like shit! *throws book to Naoto*  
**

**Sasaki Naoto: *dodges the book in a badass manner* :} Bwahahahahaha...  
**

**Nowaki: Hey... Did he just rape him?  
**

**Sasaki Naoto: Yes... ;_; And in later chapters Misaki is going to suffer a lot more pain and grief than this...  
**

**Shinobu: You're a sadist...  
**

**Sasaki Naoto: Yes I am muahahahaha... And for my dear readers, thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed~! ^_^ See you at the next chapter! XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Enigmatic Factor

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

_I only want to love you twice in my lifetime_

_That is now and forever._

* * *

"You take care of the rest. I'm out of here." Ignoring Isaka's naggings, Akihiko left the grand hall after done receiving his award, which is something that he wouldn't do as the author hates making appearance in formal matters such as parties and interviews, much to Isaka's and Aikawa's dismay.

"Hey Akihiko! Where are you going!? Come back here!"

"I can't. Misaki is waiting for me."

There is one thing that had been recently bugging him. Several weeks ago, when he returned to his former house with Misaki, he had found something that is quite bizarre to him in his old room, which is a mysterious small bottle containing some unknown fluid. He actually had received it for a long time, but he had kept it since, and now he had found it back.

He remembered the day he received the "thing" from someone that he barely known of, which took place 22 years ago...

...

10-years-old Akihiko alone sat under a shady tree, which acts as a makeshift parasol for him from being exposed to the rays of sunlight in an afternoon. As usual, he was writing stories in his notebook during his leisure.

Unfortunate for the boy, it seems that writing stories is the only way to ease each of the pains in his heart, as it is more fragile than anyone else's. Every day, he has to deal with his family problems, especially with his half-brother stealing everything that he treasures so much.

"Help me!"

Akihiko stopped writing. He heard a girl screaming from somewhere, asking for help.

"Somebody! Anybody! Please help me! I'm lost!"

He sighed. Of course anyone unfamiliar would get lost easily as everywhere is surrounded with thick bushes and tall trees, as if a forest and a maze get united into one. Only he, Hiroki, his family, his butlers and his maids were familiar with this area.

"That's it I'm going to die here! To the almighty God, I have no regrets during my living. To my dear mommy and daddy, I love both of you! To every yaoi mangakas in the world, keep up the good work and don't forget the lemons!" Uh-oh. Akihiko better be hurry, as this unknown girl started to spout some nonsense.

The boy searched to the source of the voice. After several moments of walking, he found the lost girl.

"Gyaaah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" the girl freaked out. Akihiko began to spot some physical features of the girl. She has a jet-black hair in a tomboyish haircut and glowing ruby eyes. And she is a head taller than him.

"You're lost, right? Follow me then, I will lead you to the way."

"Oh thanks! You're a lifesaver!" With sparkly eyes, her hands took one of Akihiko's hands and shook it happily.

...

"Umm... Hey kid..."

"What is it?"

"Are you alone here? Where are your parents?"

"I'm living somewhere near here."

Out of the girl's awareness, Akihiko's heart went heavy at the mention of his parents. Both of them are not getting along to each other, and so is Akihiko with them.

"How old are you, kid?"

"I'm ten years old."

"Wow! You're older than you look! Because you are so cute, tee hee hee!" being taller than Akihiko, the girl took the advantage to ruffle his head. "I'm twelve years old, by the way!"

_"She's the same age as that person..." _thought Akihiko, reminded of his loathed older brother.

As they had arrived at someplace outside the maze-like forest-like area, the girl turned to Akihiko and bowed. "Thank you so much for leading the way! Before we parted, may I know your name?"

"It's Usami Akihiko."

"Thank you so much, Aki-kun! Umm... Would you mind receive this as an appreciation from me? Consider it the start of our friendship!" The girl took out a small glass bottle from her pocket.

"What is this?" Akihiko took the bottle. Somehow, it looked really strange, as he intuitively observed.

"It's my parents' latest invention. It's an elixir that can help you fulfil your wishes, as they said. My parents are scientists, you know."

She continued, "But you need to be careful with it, as it will alter your true feelings, and... it may alter your mind too. The first time I've drank it to get the top grades in school, suddenly I have a strong love for knowledge and a strong urge to study, my laziness quickly goes poof! In the end, I managed to get the top grades as I've wished."

"Oh really? Thanks then. I hope you're telling the truth."

"I am telling the truth!" she pouted. "Look at the time; I had to go to my house for lunch! See you later!"

Before she left, she stopped for a while. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you my name!"

Unbeknownst to both of them, this is the first and the last time they have met each other.

"My name is Sasaki Naoto."

...

As Akihiko's flashback had ended, he had made it to the elevator. He was in a dilemma, whether he should drink the fluid or not. It surely does help him to fulfil his wish, but he was scared of what will happen later, thanks to the girl's warning.

After some countless thoughts, he had made his decision. He will drink the fluid. After all, he had a wish that he wanted it to be fulfilled so badly. Slowly opening the cap, he inspected the fluid and found that it is really strange. The fluid could change its colour for every second.

As the fluid passed his throat, it gave him a very strange taste. The taste of the fluid could also change. It tasted sweet, but afterwards turned into sour, then changed to many forms of tastes that he couldn't describe off with words. He wondered how the girl's parents could create something like this.

He walked out from the elevator as it has reached to predestined floor. After drinking the fluid, Akihiko's body was feeling strange. He believed that he probably had a tiring day. _"I better be quick and get Misaki for refreshment..." _he thought.

As he passed by a room he could hear loud moans of pain coming from inside it. He could tell someone was having sex inside with their partner according from his experiences. This has made him more eager to do some inappropriate stuff to Misaki as he returned to his room, too.

Suddenly, Akihiko felt like he was being struck by a lightning. His thoughts died and his body was frozen at the moment. He turned at the room, as he felt that something wrong was happening inside it. _"It can't be..." _His worries began to overwhelm the every part of him.

He could recognize those moans... and who are they belonged to.

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: And here goes the second chapter~! I enjoyed alot writing this... XDD**

**Shinobu: "Sasaki Naoto" is going to be the most hated character in this fanfic.**

**Sasaki Naoto: *gasp* D: NOOOO! But why?**

**Hiroki: *death aura* Because no one will approve the existence of an OC. I know the readers are secretly annoyed with you.**

**Miyagi: And there is a high chance that your other name will be "Mary Sue", and you will get in the way of Akihiko and Misaki.**

**Sasaki Naoto: I definitely 100% will not do something like that! O_O; Plus, AkihikoxMisaki is one of my biggest OTP in almost the whole yaoiverse!**

**Nowaki: I'm sorry to say this, but I think that you'll be very good-looking that everyone would swoon at your appearance no matter what gender it is, and your personality will be kinder and your heart will be purer than anyone else, even more than Misaki-kun...**

**Sasaki Naoto: Aww, I'm not going to be like that! D:**

**Hiroki: Not only that, everytime you smiled you will be sparkling and flowers will appear behind you! You can make it stop raining by your pleas, and everytime you walked flowers will grow from the ground that you have stepped!**

**Shinobu: And you probably can shoot lasers from your eyes too.**

**Sasaki Naoto: Hey! That's so exaggerated! OAO; By the way readers, I highly apologize for the existence of my OC in here, I wish you all can tolerate "her" while reading. Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed! See you at the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hands Touching You

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

_One of the best feelings in the world_

_Is knowing that_

_Your presence and absence_

_Both mean something to someone._

* * *

_"Misaki...!"_

Akihiko had prepared himself and gathered his physical energy to break through the door via brute force, but luckily he found that the door is not locked (A/N: Auto locks doesn't exist in this fanfic hahaha :P), so he didn't need that much effort.

He quickly turned the knob and opened the door, hardly slamming it to the wall. Once he opened it, his blood started to boil vigorously. Akihiko could saw his beloved Misaki is naked, getting laid on the bed by no one else other than his arch nemesis, Ijuuin.

"Oh shit..." the mangaka cursed, whereas Misaki began to feel a great amount of fear in his heart at the sight of his lover. The boy was confused whether he should feel scared or relieved at the moment.

An armour-breaking punch immediately landed on his handsome face, causing blood began to drip from his lips.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DARE TO LAY YOUR DIRTY HANDS ON HIM!?" Akihiko gave him another round of his punches.

"Usagi-san... No... Stop it..." Misaki's heart was broken into pieces; he couldn't bare seeing violence occurring between two men that he loved. Being as loud as he could, he shouted.

"Stop it, Usagi-san...!" Misaki tried to raise himself from the bed, but he miserably failed, he fell hard on the floor off from the bed.

Akihiko stopped punching, as he heard a loud thud coming from no one else other from Misaki. He rushed to Misaki's side, cradling the weak boy in his arms. "Misaki, are you okay?" with full of care and love, he gently caressed Misaki's cheek. Luckily the boy has no injuries.

He wondered why Misaki seemed so weak and fragile, as if he was having a fever. He knew that Ijuuin must've done something to him.

"You bastard... You have drugged him, aren't you!?"

Despite the blows of punches that he had received, Ijuuin could still maintain his cool attitude, calmly smiling as usual. "My bad, Usami-sensei... I can't hold myself."

"Tch." This guy never fails to irritate Akihiko. Without saying anything, he untied Misaki's wrists, then he took off his black suit and used it to cover Misaki's body. "If it wasn't for Misaki, I would just have killed you." Akihiko carefully scooped Misaki in his arms, then leaving Ijuuin alone with himself.

As Misaki was being carried by Akihiko, he slowly wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and buried his face in Akihiko's strong chest, wetting it with his tears.

All over the way from Ijuuin's hotel room to the author's red sports car outside the hotel, Akihiko walked while carrying Misaki in his arms, ignoring everyone's stares toward both of them and the eyes of squealing yaoi fangirls that he managed to caught. (A/N: Yes... Yaoi fangirls are everywhere! Muahahahaha...)

Akihiko laid Misaki at the back seat of his sport scar and shut the door closed. As Misaki was still under the effects of the aphrodisiac, Akihiko will not let go of this golden opportunity. He crawled over Misaki and removed the black suit that was covering the younger boy.

"Ah...! Usagi-san! No... Not yet...!"

Akihiko loosened his tie, and then he took off his shirt. "This is the punishment for letting him touch you." His big and cold hands began to grope the every portion of Misaki's body. Akihiko's hands switched turns with his mouth, planting soft kisses, then switched turns with his tongue, wetting his uke's body with his saliva. "Besides, I want to refill my daily needs of you."

Misaki could feel the difference between the touches of Akihiko and Ijuuin. He felt that Ijuuin's touches are not as good as Akihiko's touches, and it doesn't left him any wonderful feelings like Akihiko's touches in every time they does "it".

"Usagi-san...! Not... here...! What if somebody... is looking...?" Misaki had some difficulty to talk, as he needs to consume his breath deeply by each sentences.

"Just let them be. It's your punishment after all." Akihiko unzipped his pants. He hoisted Misaki's legs on his shoulders and thrusted his member deep into the boy's entrance. (A/N: I suck at writing lemons -_-;)

Misaki closed his mouth firmly with his hands, trying his best not to let his voice came out. He doesn't want anyone outside the car to find out what they were doing.

"Don't force yourself." Akihiko took Misaki's hands from covering his mouth and pinned them above the uke's head. Once Akihiko had done that, it seemed that time has stopped; giving them the chances to gaze upon each other's eyes that was captivating their hearts.

Akihiko climaxed his actions with a passionate kiss to Misaki's lips, followed by the wrestles of their tongues.

...

After done dressing Misaki in his pyjamas, Akihiko carried the sleeping brunette in his arms to his bed (A/N: I'm SO obsessed with bridal style carrying *Q* So freaking romantic...), carefully rested his head on a pillow and tucked him under the thick, warm blanket.

Akihiko sympathized with him. He knew that today must've been a tough night for Misaki, as after Akihiko had pulled away from his kiss, he found that the brunette had immediately lost his consciousness.

He felt guilty for punishing Misaki, as he had motivated himself to stop being over jealous and too possessive towards his lover. He couldn't control his feelings as his heart is so fragile, yet more sensitive than anyone else in the world. No one knows how it badly hurt his heart as his beloved Misaki had been touched by someone else other than him.

He lie on the bed next to Misaki and wrapped his arms around him. "Good night, Misaki..." he whispered while giving a peck onto the brunette's forehead, then slowly fallen asleep.

Unknown to Akihiko, everything will be changed as he opened his eyes at the next day...

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: RAWWWWWRRR! QWWEERRTTYYUUIOP! ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM! AWDGFCHTFTH! O_o RAAAAAAWWWWWRRRR! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! GCRGHVTSFDRDTFFV!**

**Hiroki: Hey, what the hell happened to her!? Nowaki, go and check her!**

**Nowaki: Oh no! She has been infected by a deadly disease, more deadly than any diseases in the world!**

**Miyagi: Disease!? What kind of deadly disease!?**

**Nowaki: It's the "Yaoi Syndrome"! The symptoms are intense screaming, major blood loss due to nosebleeds, and unintentional hatred towards the female race!**

**Hiroki: What!? How could she get attacked!?**

**Shinobu: Probably after writing lemons for her OTP. The other after-effects of this disease are every male in the world will be considered as gay, the extinction of the female population in every fandom will occur, and the rapid increase in number of either yaoi series or shounen series with lots of homoerotic subtext!**

**Nowaki: And it recently became a pandemic, teenage girls are the main victims of it! The number of its victims increased every year!**

**Sasaki Naoto: Bwahahaha... Everyone, let's spread the "Yaoi Syndrome" virus altogether... asdfghjkl... Reviews are welcomed mwahahahaha... yggyeabjniajkmlj... *faints***


	4. Chapter 4: A Brand New Life

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

_"I love you"_

_Just from those three words_

_The meanings they hold overflow through me_

_And slowly fills up my mind_

_Why is it like that?_

_What is this unusual feelings?_

_Yet, they are making my heart beat so fast_

_Making me drown in happiness..._

* * *

Misaki opened his eyes and found out he was laying on the king-sized in Akihiko's room. He strengthened himself to get up from the bed, as he felt slightly light-headed. He remembered the incidents last night, as he suddenly become weak for no reason. He was worried about Ijuuin, wondering how the mangaka is doing right now.

The brunette exited from the room and glanced to a clock attached to a wall, which both of its hands pointed to the number 12. Misaki gasped for a moment, realizing that he had woke up late, which is something that he usually didn't do.

_"Ah crap, I need to prepare lunch for Usagi-san or else he will blow up the kitchen!" _

Nevertheless, Misaki rushed down the stairs and saw Akihiko and Aikawa, sitting on the couch while discussing about something, probably about work. _"I hope it's not a BL book right now," _he thought it multiple times as if a prayer.

"Ah, Misaki-kun!" Aikawa noticed Misaki's appearance, she seemed very happy as she saw him. "Thank goodness, you're awakened!"

"What is it, Aikawa-san? Do you want some help from me about Usagi-san again? I'll go prepare some coffee first..."

"Misaki!" Akihiko ran towards Misaki and pulled him into his arms, hugging him. Aikawa joined him, giving Misaki a small group hug.

"Whoa, What the hell, Aikawa-san? Usagi-san!? What's the matter here!?"

"You have been sleeping for three days! Don't you have any idea how worried I am about you!?" Akihiko was deeply enraged with Ijuuin, he wondered how much did that bastard had drugged Misaki in order to rape him.

Misaki was stunned, he couldn't believe his ears. He was worried how Akihiko managed to survive himself without his care for three days; luckily the house was still in its rightful state, no signs of damage at all.

...

"Usami-sensei, make sure you hand the manuscript quick! Misaki-kun, take good care of yourself!" said Aikawa as she happily left them.

"That's strange..." Misaki scratched his head although it doesn't itch a bit.

"What's strange?" Akihiko lit a cigarette in his mouth.

"Aikawa-san seems that she is in a bright mood today. Is anything happened?"

"Well..." Akihiko exhaled some smoke, then he continued, "I decided to add something new to my novels... And I need your help for it."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"My new BL novel will contain BDSM from now on."

"Eh!?" Misaki wondered is there anything wrong with his sense of hearing. "May you repeat that, Great Lord Usami...?" His face turned blue at the mention of 'BDSM' and to think that Akihiko needs Misaki's help for it.

"I said that my new BL novel will contain BDSM from now on. I've ordered the materials and the guide for it when you were asleep, so..."

"So...?" a huge sweat dropped at Misaki's head, he could tell a bad omen is going to happen to him.

Akihiko pulled a sadistic smile. "Shall we do it now? I am always ready." The author took some chains out of nowhere. "You better take off your clothes now."

_"Nii-chan... Please save my life!" _Misaki tried to run away from the perverted man but he failed due to some reasons.

...

"You look wonderful, Misaki." said Akihiko while wiping off the sweat at his face with the back of his hand after spending some of his energy and efforts. "What a mouth-watering view you are now."

"What... Do... You... Mean... By... THAT!?" besides being completely naked, Misaki was chained on the bed, his wrists and feet were bound by the chains. It is completely futile if he struggled to free himself.

"I always wanted to try doing this for a long time~" Akihiko stripped himself, then crawled over Misaki on the bed. "If you were an ice cream, then my favourite flavour would be definitely you..." whispered the seme to his uke's ear, then he naughtily licked the brunette's thin neck.

"Ah..." Misaki let out an arousing moan as Akihiko's tongue touched him. "Usagi-san, what happened to you!? You are so weird today!" Misaki could tell something strange within Akihiko, as for the four years they had been having sex, Akihiko never did bondage to him, nor mentioned anything about it.

"I've recently being a fan of bondage, that's why."

"Wha-!? Baka usagi, if you want to fuck me at least don't tie me up like this! Do you think this feels comfortable to me at all!?"

"Oh? You don't want me to tie you like that, so you mean that you want a different position for bondage? Okay then. How about we try hogtie for the next time?"

"Ehh!? No! That's not what I mean! What I mean by that is- AHH!" Misaki could felt Akihiko's cold fingers inserting into his entrance, doing scissors-like movements.

"Don't worry; there are still a lot of different bondage methods that we can try, such as shibari, frogtie, spread eagle..."

"I don't even want to try those!"

"You will surely take back your words, as bondage is very fun, especially playing with the handcuffs..."

"No! Stop screwing with me, you hentai!"

"I'm going to fill my three days lack of Misaki." Akihiko took a black cloth and blindfolded Misaki with it.

"Hey! What was that for!? You better take it off you- MMPH!" unfortunate for Misaki, as Akihiko covered the brunette's mouth with a sheet of duct tape.

"Sorry for that, Misaki. But no matter what it is, bondage is not complete without blindfolds and gags."

Along with Misaki's muffled moans due to being tape-gagged, Akihiko enjoyed himself to the fullest with this brand new type of sex. Once that he had started fucking on Misaki, he couldn't stop himself.

And thus, the days of Misaki's hellish life had just begun.

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: Ahh, BONDAGE! The most delicious thing ever other than sweets and spicy foods! *Q* You all will not understand how many times I fainted while writing this!**

**Hiroki: You're just 15 years old and yet you are so perverted! Man, kids these days...**

**Sasaki Naoto: *pouts* Seriously, who doesn't like bondage? Admit it, guys... You all want to try it at once, am I right...? Kufufufu... :]**

**Nowaki: *dirty thoughts* Hiro-san... I promise I won't make it hurt to you...**

**Hiroki: What!? You perverted brat! *hits Nowaki with leather bag***

**Shinobu: *also dirty thoughts* Miyagi... Let me tie you up in the sexiest way possible...**

**Miyagi: Err... No thank you, Shinobu-chin! *backs away***

**Sasaki Naoto: Have fun guys~ But beware, some kinds of bondage may cause suffocation... For my dear readers, thanks for reading and any type of reviews are welcomed... See you at the next chapter, ja ne! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Doubt or Trust

**Chapter 5  
**

* * *

_If only you could love enough_

_You would be the happiest_

_And the most powerful being in the world._

* * *

_"Geez, Usagi-san... What the hell is happening with you on these days..."_

As he assumed, he could noticed that his landlord has become more weirder than usual, judging on his landlord's latest obsession for BDSM. For every night they were having sex, Akihiko will not forget adding bondage, blindfold and gag as its topping to Misaki.

The worse thing is, as BDSM content recently became the addition in Akihiko's BL novels, it was very well-received by the readers and the sales skyrocketed. Misaki couldn't immerse himself in being the experimental subject for it, of course.

_"I'm going to put a lot of green peppers in that stupid rabbit's dinner tonight... What does he think of me, some kind of a lab rat!?" _he thought.

Since these days, Akihiko had caused a lot of stress for Misaki, for an obvious reason. Before going back to his landlord's penthouse, he sat on a bench at a park, hoping that it could help him to get rid of his stress and clear his mind with its surrounding.

_"Well, no matter how Usagi-san treated me, I definitely wouldn't tell nii-chan about it." _unfortunate for the brunette, no matter what he does, he couldn't let his problems with Akihiko out of his mind. He began to figure out how to get comfortable upon being tied up for every rounds of sex with his oh-he-have-sex-with-me-but-he-is-not-my-lover. (A/N: The moments where Misaki is honest about his feelings to Usagi-san is like a pure diamond, so rare and precious ;P)

"May I sit next to you?" said a familiar voice from behind.

As Misaki was preoccupied with his thoughts, he nonchalantly let the stranger sat next to him without further thinking. "Yes, you may do."

"Oh my, we bumped into each other again, Takahashi-kun." (A/N: Oooh! How the hell did he know Misaki was here!? He must have some kind of psychic power...)

Misaki quickly turned his head to the stranger whom sat next to him. "I-, Ijuuin... -sensei!?"

Ijuuin flashed his gorgeous smile as the younger boy recognized him, which made the latter blushed red. Misaki noticed that his beloved mangaka's cheeks were covered with plasters. "Sensei, is your face okay?"

"Oh? No need to worry, these injuries are nothing..."

Misaki was reminded of the incident during at the hotel. "Sensei... I'm sorry that because of me, Usagi-san hurt you..."

The raven chuckled, then he gently stroked the brunette's hair. "You don't need to apologize; it's not your fault at all... The one who should apologize is me. I'm sorry for doing that to you, Takahashi-kun..."

"Ahh... It's okay, sensei! I've completely forgotten everything about it!"

"Really? How forgiving of you, Takahashi-kun. I began to like you more and more... I'm hoping someday that you absolutely will return my feelings."

"Sensei..." Misaki looked down. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't return your feelings..." he was thinking several ways to reject him properly without letting him down.

"I believe that someday you will." Ijuuin's hand reached for Misaki's small hand and held it. The brunette was very bothered with it, as both of them are guys and being in a public place. Two guys holding hands would definitely give someone a bad impression.

"Come to think of it, I have something to tell you."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I am moving to Osaka on next week."

"Ehh!? Why, sensei? Is there anything that was bothering you here?"

"No, Takahashi-kun... I'm happy being here; especially I've got to see you... It's just..." Ijuuin let out a sigh, then he continued, "I've been transferred to a different publishing company lately."

It was hard for Misaki to believe it at first, but he tried his best to accept it. "It's okay, sensei! As usual, I will continue my support to you no matter what happened!"

Ijuuin's heart was deeply touched by Misaki's words. "Thank you, Takahashi-kun..." Both of his hands gripped the latter's hands tighter. "Well then..."

Ignoring everyone around the park, Ijuuin approached Misaki and pressed his lips onto the brunette's lips, giving him a tender kiss. Ijuuin's lips were placed on Misaki's lips for quite a long time, then he pulled away, looking at the brunette sadly. "This is a goodbye kiss."

Unknown to both of them, a pair of eyes was watching them from afar.

...

"I'm home!"

Misaki doesn't know why he badly wanted to avoid Akihiko at any cost, after his beloved mangaka had kissed him. He tried to keep his cool and act as nothing happened. "I'm sorry I'm a little bit late, I had to-"

"Misaki...!" Akihiko approached the brunette and pushed him to the wall. He scorned over him ferociously, like a hungry lion over its helpless prey.

"U-. Usagi-san? What was that for!?"

"When I was out to buy cigarettes, I saw you at the park..."

Misaki was stunned in his movements and words. Fear became to overwhelm his heart as tears began to trickle down from his innocent emerald eyes. He could tell something bad will happen to him.

"...And you were kissing with that mangaka."

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: Everyone will surely get curious to know what will Akihiko-sama do if he caught Misaki-chan with someone else! XD So readers, what do you think will happen next?**

**a) Akihiko-sama will rape Misaki-chan**

**b) Akihiko-sama will punish Misaki-chan **

**c) Akihiko-sama will lock Misaki-chan up**

**d) Akihiko-sama will beat Misaki-chan up**

**Hiroki: Hey, isn't those choices are too severe for Takahashi-kun? You need to go easy on him!**

**Sasaki Naoto: Well, hello! It's normal for someone to get jealous if their lover is with someone else! For an example... Err Shino-kun, what will you do if you caught Miyagi-san with someone else?**

**Shinobu: I will stop cooking for him.**

**Miyagi: I would rather die than eat cabbages for the rest of my life! *sweatdrops***

**Sasaki Naoto: What about you then, Nowaki-san? :D**

**Nowaki: I will *beep* that guy who dares to approach my Hiro-san and *beep* the hell out of him, *beep* and then *beep* his *beep* and then *beep**beep**beep**beep*...**

**Sasaki Naoto: O_O; Whoa stop, stop! Okay, thanks Nowaki-san! For my dear readers, thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed~! See you at the next chapter! :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Possession or Property

**Chapter 6  
**

* * *

_Love is not finding someone to live with_

_It is finding someone you cannot live without._

* * *

"Usagi-san... I'm sorry! Please! Don't hit me anymore...!" said Misaki as he backed away with fear from Akihiko, with his hand touching his swollen cheek with blood dripping from his lips.

"Why you kissed with someone else when you already have me...?" Akihiko pulled Misaki closer to him and kissed him hungrily.

"Usagi-san, stop that!" Misaki pushed Akihiko away, breaking both of them from the kiss.

Enraged by Misaki's reaction, Akihiko grabbed the brunette by his hair and banged his head the wall. "How could you resist my kiss, yet you could allow that mangaka to kiss you!?" He banged the poor boy's head once again. "How could you!?"

Misaki could felt something wet and sticky coming out from his head. "Usagi-san... I'm sorry..."

"I wouldn't forgive you so easily for cheating over me." Akihiko released his grip of Misaki's hair harshly; making the brunette fell on the floor. "As a punishment, take off all of your clothes now."

"Eh?" Misaki looked up, facing Akihiko. His expression, full with sadness and fear that he wore on his face along with his tears, failed to inflict sympathy in Akihiko even in the slightest. Instead, it was arousing him.

"I said take off all your clothes now!" Akihiko raised his voice, then his large and strong fist punched Misaki cheek. "Or else I beat you to death." Usually, Misaki will be the one who raised his voice in the argument with Akihiko. This is the first time his landlord's voice flared like thunder, piercing his ears.

Silentlly sobbing, Misaki slowly took off his shirt, then slowly followed by his pants and underwear as Akihiko patiently watched and waited. "I'm done..."

The author smirked. "You are so cute when you're obedient." He crawled over him, licking the brunette's tears mixed with blood (A/N: Ewww gross! O_O;) and his large, cool hand groped his uke's erection.

"Ahn... Nnnh... Ah...!"

"You should have known for a long time that I am the only one who can touch you like this." Akihiko ran his tongue over Misaki's neck, then he chewed it. "How could you allow the mangaka to touch you?"

"Ah... Usagi-san... Stop... It hurts...! Ah...!"

"You deserved it."

Akihiko licked the every portion of his uke's torso, then finally on the nipples. "There's no way I would give someone who tastes as good as you away."

The author pinned his uke on the floor while sucking on his body, leaving hickeys all around. Then, he proceeded to take something from his pocket which is cylinder-shaped with a curved top. Akihiko flashed the thing in front of Misaki. "Do you know what this is?"

"Eh? No..."

Akihiko lifted Misaki's hips up. "It is a dildo, and it is used for this." He inserted it into his uke's entrance. He pulled it out and inserted it again multiple times.

"Ah...! Stop it, Usagi-san! It hurts! AH...!"

"You want me to stop? Then how about this?" Akihiko stopped playing with the dildo, then he unzipped his pants. He picked his uke to his lap and thrusted deep into him. He could feel Misaki's breath at his chest as the uke panted in his embrace.

"Usagi-san... I'm begging you... Please... stop..."

"No." Akihiko lifted Misaki's face and pressed his lips onto the latter's lips, whilst sliding his tongue into his mouth, wrestling for dominance. In this time, they kissed much longer than usual, which caused Misaki to collapse in Akihiko's arms, gasping for oxygen as the seme pulled away from the kiss.

Suddenly, Misaki was picked up by Akihiko in his strong arms. Misaki thought that Akihiko probably would carry him to his bedroom as it is the most comfortable and appropriate place for sex, but he was wrong.

Instead, Akihiko carried Misaki to a room that he had never seen before despite being in the Usami residence for four years. The room were small and dark, as there were no windows in it.

"You're going to stay here from now on," said Akihiko as he threw Misaki on the floor inside the room.

"Eh? Usagi-san, why!?" Misaki barely able to raise his body as it was aching after falling on the floor.

"Didn't I say it before?" Akihiko stopped at the doorway for a while before locking Misaki alone by himself in the pitch-black room.

"If you dare to cheat or leave me, I will lock you up in the world where you cannot see and love anything or anyone else but me."

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: *trollface* So, readers... What is the correct answer for the question in the last chapter...?**

**Miyagi: The correct answer is... A, B, C, and D. *sweatdrop***

**Hiroki: So all of them are right!**

**Sasaki Naoto: Bravo, Miyagi and Hiroki! :D I give both of you A+!**

**Shinobu: You're such a troll!**

**Sasaki Naoto: *sings the troll anthem* Trololololo... You all have been trolled! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Nowaki: One more thing... How could he treat Misaki-kun like that!? That's not a proper way to treat an uke!**

**Sasaki Naoto: *points at the summary above***

* * *

**~Questions That Will Be Frequently Asked~**

**1. Q: Why did you make Usagi-san like that!?**

**A: I'm sorry, readers... Akihiko-sama will be OOC in this fanfic... He will not be the same Akihiko-sama who is very romantic and sweet to Misaki-chan... I'm so sorry! But I promise that later he will turn back to normal!**

**2. Q: Do you have heart!?**

**A: No! I'm a heartless person! Because both Akihiko-sama and Misaki-chan had stolen my heart that I can't love the other pairings in Nakamura-sensei's works in the same way as I love both of them!**

**3. Q: Poor Misaki... I feel so bad for him...**

**A: Ah crude. Don't lie to me. You might say that, but actually you enjoyed it... Seriously, who doesn't like to see Misaki suffer?**

**4. Q: Please update soon!**

**A: Okey dokey~! :D I'm not that kind of fanfic writer who doesn't finish their fanfics and leave the readers hanging.**

**5. Q: *throws weapon at you*  
**

**A: *dodges the weapon like a boss*  
**


	7. Chapter 7: No More Tenderness For You

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_You cannot force someone to love you_

_All you can do is become someone who can be loved_

_The rest is up to them._

* * *

Alone by himself in the dark, Misaki doesn't know how long the time has passed since he was being locked. He prayed endlessly that everything that he had experienced before is just a nightmare so he hoped that he will immediately woke up on a bed, and found himself being entangled in Akihiko's strong arms.

He had recently woke up from his slumber, but not at the place that he expected to be. Being in a room that is so dark that he hardly could see anything and lying on the cold surface, whilst not wearing a single piece of cloth on his frail, yet small and fragile body. Being in this room for a long time could cause him to become claustrophobia. (A/N: It means fear of tight and enclosed place, not fear to Santa Claus hahaha ;D)

He could feel pain immersing from his forehead and his body, and he knew the reasons why. It is what he deserved for upsetting Akihiko who greatly loves him more than anyone else. He believed that he had done a very terrible mistake that he couldn't stop blaming himself. What an idiot I am, he thought.

_"Usagi-san... I'm sorry... Please forgive me..."_

Tears trickling down from his emerald eyes, he couldn't hear anything other than the echoes of his own sobs.

_"Nii-chan... I'm such a trouble to Usagi-san...He shouldn't live altogether with someone like me, but... I want to stay by his side forever."_

How badly Misaki wanted to bow himself down head over heels to Akihiko, apologizing to him. But judging from Akihiko's previous act, it doesn't seem that the latter had forgiven the former. He felt that he is willing to go against great lengths in order for his landlord's forgiveness. He would rather lick Akihiko's shoes than being loathed by him.

Even though that he could tell that Akihiko had a change of personality as the latter is usually very kind and thoughtful to him, but he immediately shrugged off that thought away from his head and thoroughly feeling guilty for everything.

_"If I hadn't stop sensei, Usagi-san will not do this to me..."_

But what if Akihiko tracks down Ijuuin for his past doings? He will surely give the mangaka a severe beating or something worse such as killing him for good. Oh no, that is better not happened.

_"Usagi-san! You can beat me instead, but please don't hurt sensei...!"_

Of course, being compressed in a room, there's nothing that oneself could do to spend the time other than having countless thoughts or taking a trip to the Dreamland.

Misaki's thoughts died as the door in the dark room was opened, the lights from the outside came inside the room and blinded his eyes for a moment.

There was no one else at the door, other than Akihiko himself. Misaki trembled as his feelings of relief and fear were combined into one.

Akihiko approached him. He gently picked him up then wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist while giving him a peck on the lips. "Good morning, my dear Misaki..."

"U-, Usagi-san...?"

Unfortunate for Misaki, he was slapped hard on the face and fell on the ground.

"Stop calling me by that stupid name."

Carefully Misaki caressed his bruised cheek. Even though he is not someone that would cry so easily if it is not for others' sake, he couldn't stop his eyes from forming even more tears.

"Then... Akihiko-san...?"

Akihiko was brimming with happiness as this is the first time Misaki had called him by his given name. "That's much better," he kissed Misaki while sliding his tongue inside the latter's mouth as usual, batting their tongues altogether.

After pulling away from the kiss, Akihiko left Misaki in the room but in this time he left the door open. "Would you please prepare breakfast for me? I'm hungry."

Misaki slowly nodded. After some efforts of strengthening himself to stand up, he left the room and grabbed his towel, as he needed to clean himself in the bathroom first.

...

Staring to the reflection of himself in the large mirror in the bathroom, Misaki could see bruises on his cheeks, a small wound on his forehead which was still bleeding, visible bite marks on his necks and hickeys all over his body.

_"Usagi-san never been this harsh whenever we were having sex... And it's all because of me."_

All he needs to do after this is apologize. Apologize to Akihiko with all of his might and admit that he is totally wrong over everything. He's the one to blame, not Ijuuin or Akihiko. It's all his fault.

He turned the tap and filled the bathtub with warm water, then continued to gaze towards the mirror once again even though he knew doing that is totally pointless and staring to the mirror for a long time can cause more depression and anxiety, as study shows.

Yes, everyone would get depressed and anxious easily at their own looks, but Misaki is a rather different case. He was depressed of the markings that Akihiko had inflicted on him. He regretted everything.

Misaki doesn't realize that someone was silently creeping behind him. Then the brunette was slammed to the mirror, with his palms being firmly pressed onto the cold and smooth surface of the mirror by a pair of large hands. Misaki was very aware of whose those hands belonged to. (A/N: This scene is unofficially ripped off from Okane ga Nai.)

A low and husky voice whispered to his ear, "What took you so long? I'm so hungry for breakfast... and you."

"Please let me go, Usa-... I mean, Akihiko-san...! You're hurting me...!"

Akihiko pulled Misaki to the bathtub by arm, then he dunked the latter's head into the lukewarm water which was almost completely filling the tub, suffocating him. "I'm so tired of going easy over you now."

He yanked the brunette's hair out of the water, then dunked his head again, repeating this process over and over mercilessly. "If you're going to keep up like this, then from now one I will set some rules for you to obey, or else punishments will await for you."

"I'm sorry, Akihiko-san... Please stop! I can't take it anymore...!" Misaki coughed as water entered his throat through his nose. The wound at his forehead would surely takes quite a slow time to heal as it was in contact with water.

Akihiko stopped; he freed his grip of Misaki's hair. The brunette was relieved for a moment, until his landlord scooped his small body and put him in the tub. Akihiko stripped himself, leaving his clothes on the floor and get himself into the tub.

"You better sit still and don't make any movements. Got it?"

Misaki obediently nodded. Even though he hoped that Akihiko will not do anything harsh to him, he prepared himself to tolerate everything.

Akihiko spewed some body soap on his palms and ran his hands on Misaki's skin. While washing the uke's body, he enjoyed groping it at the same time. "We should have do this more often. I don't mind how dirty you had become; I'm always ready to wash you." He freely touched Misaki as the latter couldn't stop him from doing so. "You always enjoyed my touches from beginning, do you?"

_"Ahh... Akihiko-san... It feels so good..."_

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: Ohh Misaki-chan... I love Misaki-chan so freaking much! ~/w/~ At first when I started watching JR I'm not a big fan of him, but when I came across of the episode where Takahiro-san talks about him in the phone to Akihiko-sama... I realized that Misaki-chan is like an angel, so innocent and pure... His voice actor (Takahiro Sakurai-sama) is like an angel too!**

**Hiroki: If you love him then why you had made him suffer!?**

**Sasaki Naoto: Because I'm his worst yet biggest fangirl. Many people would fangirl over Akihiko-sama, Hiroki-san and Nowaki-san the most, but for me, it's Misaki-chan... I love him the most!**

**Nowaki: I heard that so many people hate him! But why?**

**Sasaki Naoto: Because of his tsundere-ness towards Akihiko-sama and his obliviousness about his own feelings of course... I admit that he annoys me sometimes about it... But he's still my number one! Akihiko-sama comes next!**

**Miyagi: Some people said that he is very similar to Chiaki in SIH. Really?**

**Sasaki Naoto: I completely disagree with that! Chiaki is not as kind-hearted as Misaki is! D: Misaki may be the most annoying character in JR, but he also has the biggest heart of gold compared to anyone in JR and SIH, absolutely! That's why I love him!**

**Shinobu: Too bad that many people in the fandom never noticed that.**

**Sasaki Naoto: I agree! They all seriously must stop the Misaki hate! As the saying goes, we must always see the bright side of everything! Misaki's good points are too good to be ignored! *burns in a fiery passion***

**Hiroki: Oh my god, she's on fire! Anyone got fire extinguisher?**

**Sasaki Naoto: I'm so fired up because of the amount of hate that my beloved Misaki received from the fan dumb! Anyway thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed! Reviews keep us alive!**

* * *

**~The Uke Awards by Sasaki Naoto :D~**

**Onodera Ritsu – The fusion of all the three ukes in JR.**

**Yoshino Chiaki – The most clueless uke.**

**Kisa Shouta – The cutest uke.**

**Takatsuki Shinobu – The most handsome uke.**

**Kamijou Hiroki – The funniest uke.**

**Takahashi Misaki – The nicest and the most kind-hearted, caring and selfless character compared to all of the characters in Nakamura-sensei's works.(LOL this is kinda biased)**


	8. Chapter 8: Halloween Night Part 1

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_One word frees us_

_Of all the weight and pain of life_

_That word is "love"._

* * *

Misaki was alone by himself sitting in the living room while cooling the bruises at his face with a wet towel, cooled with a small basin full with water and ice.

Of all these days, the relationship of Akihiko and Misaki had grown cold as both of them now barely talked to each other and Akihiko is going hard on him, setting some rules for him to obey.

One of the rules is Misaki isn't allowed to leave the penthouse, even if after asking for his landlord's permission. The reason for that? Misaki is so open to everyone out there that anyone could take advantage over him or snatch him away from Akihiko anytime.

Talking about his job at Marukawa, Akihiko had asked Isaka to fire him in order to keep him in his new cage. Akihiko had taken the full control of Misaki's freedom, and there's no way Misaki could go against it.

It's all started after Akihiko saw Misaki was kissing with Ijuuin in the park that Misaki was both physically and sexually abused by Akihiko as a punishment. The penthouse where they were living now is nothing but a cage to him.

_"I wonder if Akihiko-san had forgiven me?"_

Even though Misaki was aware that Akihiko is not the same Usagi-san that he knew, but his guilt for "betraying" Akihiko's love for him still hadn't vanished even in the slightest.

_"I lost my parents thanks to me being so selfish... Am I going to lost Akihiko-san next?"_

A sound of someone pushing the doorbell was heard throughout the living room, putting an end to his thoughts. "Coming!" Misaki rushed to the intercom, hoping that it was Akihiko but he was wrong. It was Aikawa instead.

"Misaki-kun, are you there?" said Aikawa through the intercom. Misaki opened the door and welcomed her inside.

"Aikawa-san, is Akihiko-san busy with his work out there? He still not came back yet."

"Hmm? Since when did you stop calling Usami-sensei by his special nickname? Did something happen between both of you?"

"Eh!? Umm, no! Nothing happened between us! I just thought that nickname sounds very childish... I'm not a kindergartener after all, hahaha!"

"I see... But it sounds more romantic like that, Misaki-kun! Let me guess... Both of you are getting more lovey-dovey, am I right!? Seems that you're going to become like Suzuki Misaki in Junai!"

Misaki's face turned pink while Aikawa was giving out the sparkles that yaoi fangirls will usually have. But sadly, the true matter was in the opposite regarding of the relationship of Akihiko and Misaki.

"Anyway, Misaki-kun! I need you to do a favour!"

"What is it?"

"Let me ask you first. What date is today?"

"If I'm not mistaken, it's 30th of October, isn't it?"

"You know what it is?"

"No. What is it?"

"Tonight is the Halloween Night! So we have a costume party, and an important party for Usami-sensei to attend!"

"Another party? Geez... You and Isaka-san had definitely used my name to persuade him to come... again."

"Misaki-kun, this is not just a party! There will be a ball and Usami-sensei will dress up as a prince! Most of the guest would be women, so he needs to pick a girl as his dance partner! Surely many of them would not let that golden opportunity..."

"Err... W-, well, if a woman is going to dance with him, what's that have to do with me... As if I care..."

"Then comes the last event, yet the most thrilling one... When the clock strikes 12 o'clock in the midnight, Usami-sensei have to kiss his dance partner."

"WHAT!?" Misaki was one billion percent sure that his ears didn't fool him. "You mean... Kiss at the cheek or forehead...?"

"At the lips, of course!"

Misaki's mind and body were both frozen at the moment. Even though he will stubbornly deny it, but he will not let Akihiko kissed someone else other than him. He began to understand how hurt it will feel if his lover is cheating on him.

_"So this is how Akihiko-san feels after he caught me kissing with Ijuuin-sensei..."_

"I know how you are feeling now, Misaki-kun! So you're definitely coming! I will help you with the costume!"

Misaki wondered what kind of shenanigan he will dress up as at the party. Let see... A vampire? A witch... Oopps, wizard? A pirate? An angel? A greedy angel who steals money? As long that he is not dressing up as a giant Suzuki-san.

As if she could read Misaki's mind, Aikawa took a hold of his arm. "Let's dress up now, Misaki-kun! I have brought your costume and mine too!"

...

"Are you done yet, Misaki-kun?" Aikawa impatiently waited outside the dressing room (A/N: I don't know whether this kind of room exist in the Usami residence...) while Misaki was still dressing up in his costume.

Tonight, Aikawa is dressing up as a Disney-like fairy godmother, with a pair of large butterfly wings on her back and a cute wand with a cartoonish star at its top being held in her hand.

But as for Misaki, he is dressing up as...

"Gah! I cannot go to the party like this, Aikawa-san! It's so embarrassing!"

"Really? Just show yourself to me! Come out now, I want to see how you look like in the costume! You can change if it is bad."

"Okay..." Misaki shyly came out from the dressing room, and Aikawa was beyond impressed with his appearance.

"Kyaah! Misaki-kun, you look so awesome and beautiful!"

Misaki was wearing a sleeveless, ankle length dress with black, high-heeled boots. He also wore a long wig that was the same colour as his hair, so long that it reached to his thighs.

"I knew that a Yuki Cross from Vampire Knight cosplay would suit you perfectly! You even really look like her!"

Hmm... If Misaki is Yuki Cross, then Akihiko is Zero Kiryuu and Ijuuin is Kaname Kuran? Holy mother of shrimp.

"Let's go! The taxi is waiting!"

As both of them were transported by the taxi as Aikawa said that she couldn't find a carriage made by pumpkin, Misaki had a ridiculous thinking in his head.

_"Pumpkin carriage!? Umm... There will be a ball in the party, Akihiko-san is dressing up as the prince, Aikawa-san is dressing up as the fairy godmother, then is this mean... I'M THE CINDERELLA!?"_

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: This chapter is purely special for Halloween, even though it's kinda late and I don't celebrate it. I decided to give a break to Misaki from the tortures that he will face later LOL. Poor Misaki hahaha ^^**

**Hiroki: I wonder why yaoi fangirls love crossdressing boys when it's obvious that their partner is gay, so they don't have any interest in women.**

**Nowaki: Err Hiro-san, you would look good in a dress too...**

**Hiroki: Wha-!? Shut up you brat! *throws book at Nowaki***

**Shinobu: Miyagi! I want you to wear this, now! *holds a Sailor Moon costume***

**Miyagi: Why the hell should I wear this!?**

**Hiroki: You better don't, Miyagi... Just the thought of you cosplaying as Sailor Moon makes me want to puke my guts out... So disturbing! Eww!**

**Sasaki Naoto: By the way, there's a bad news, readers... Tomorrow I and my family will have a vacation for two weeks, even though I will bring my lover aka my laptop along I'm not sure whether I could update this weekly like usual. *grabs luggage* Bon Voyage! :D**

**Hiroki: Goodbye and don't come again.**

**Sasaki Naoto: I will definitely come back! *sticks out tongue* I'm warning you all, don't touch this story when I'm gone! Don't you dare to make any edits to this like suddenly adding yourself inside the plot! Got it!?**

**Hiroki: Yeah right... Oh yeah, don't forget to review. Make sure it's a negative one.**

**Sasaki Naoto: Hey, that's my word! No, don't give me negative reviews or else I will turn emo! D: See you at the next chapter~!**

* * *

**~The Seme Awards by Sasaki Naoto :D~**

**Takano Masamune – The sexiest seme.**

**Yoshiyuki Hatori – The creepiest seme.**

**Yukina Kou – The most elegant seme.**

**Miyagi You – The funniest seme.**

**Kusama Nowaki – The cutest seme.**

**Usami Akihiko – The most ideal guy for a boyfriend in fiction history, every guys in the world either fictional or non-fictional should take notes from him if they want to find a girlfriend. (LOL another biased opinion)**


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween Night Part 2

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_The best and the most beautiful things in the world_

_Cannot be seen or even be touched._

_They must be felt with the heart._

* * *

After for some minutes, Misaki and Aikawa arrived at the destination where the party took place which is a large Victorian era-themed castle, which made Misaki wasn't sure whether he is still in Japan or not.

Aikawa was right; most of the guests are women. Are they all attending just for Akihiko? All of them were wearing wierd yet eye-catching costumes. Some of them are like Misaki, cosplaying certain anime characters. (A/N: Luckily there's no one who cosplay as Akihiko and Misaki, imagine how awkward that would be ._.) Some of them weren't wearing any costumes, just wearing the formal clothes.

"Hey Aikawa-san, may I ask you something? I hope my question will not let you down in least."

"What is it, Misaki-kun? Just ask, I don't really mind."

"Why do I need to dress up as a girl...?"

"Tee hee hee, you need to find that out for yourself... Just wait and see."

_"What kind of answer is that!? Wearing this kind of attire not only makes me uncomfortable, it also crushes my pride as a man into pieces! Akihiko-san is right, Aikawa-san is a demon in disguise of a human..."_

...

"What a fancy party we have tonight, right guys? This place is wonderful and the treats are tasty too!" said Nowaki who were cosplaying as Vocaloid Kaito as he strolled around alongside his acquaintances.

"To think that Bakahiko is gonna dress up as a prince and being the star of this party I cannot picture him picking a girl to dance with him and lastly, kissing her. I don't know if he's dating someone at the moment but I can tell that he is totally gay, for crying out loud."

Oh my goodness, Hiroki was so elegant in this night that many girls would drool at his appearance. He was wearing Sebastian Michaelis's costume with his hair tied in a small ponytail with a ribbon. Both Nowaki and Miyagi were impressed.

"Aww Kamijou, I knew that you cosplaying as Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji would make you look so hot!" Miyagi who were dressing up as Frankenstein spent some ten cents of his compliments to Hiroki.

Hiroki held himself from laughing out loud. "And to think that you dressing up as Fankenstein is so fitting you! You look so funny as hell!"

"I'm not! It's Shinobu-chin who suggested me to dress up like this! Shinobu-chin, what do you think of my attire!?"

"I don't believe that you are so deaf, Miyagi! I said that you should cosplay as Stein from Soul Eater, not as Frankenstein you tad! Pry your ears open whenever I'm talking to you next time!"

Shinobu on the other hand was cosplaying as Draco Malfoy from you-know-what-series-it-is-if-not-then-shame-on-you. He was wearing casual black and dark-green clothes and his bangs were combed apart. He looks like Kisa with blonde hair.

"Guys, calm your heads down... I don't think this is an appropriate time to argue. Look at there, someone's in trouble!" Nowaki pointed his forefinger towards a direction where the others later turned their heads to.

All of them saw three guys surrounding around a girl. She is slightly smaller and shorter than Shinobu. The guys were suspiciously smirking; as if they were planning to do something dirty up in their sleeves to the helpless girl.

"Come and play with us for a while, cutie~" One of the guys playfully caressed the girl's chin.

"Won't it hurt to dance with me later? It's a total waste I someone couldn't dance with such a cutie like you," the other guys added.

The girl tried her best to stand for herself towards them. "I'm sorry, but I'm actually a..." Her voice sounds like a guy trying to imitate a girl's voice.

"Oh cutie, don't be so shy-!" One of the guys took hold of her skinny arm.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Dun dun dun, big damn heroes Kamijou the Devil to the rescue! And so the others, too.

"You better let go of that girl, or else I will call the security." Miyagi sternly commanded them.

Since that Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu are larger in number than them, the guys quickly fled away.

"Let's get out of here!" said one of the guys before they left the girl for good.

"Are you okay, miss?" questioned Nowaki to the unknown girl. He was slightly shocked as he saw her face. _"Did I ever met her before?"_

The girl was wearing a sleeveless, knee-length white dress (A/N: I changed it for no appropriate reason :P) and black boots. Her chocolate-coloured straight hair was so long that it reached her thighs. The most attractive feature she had is her innocent emerald eyes.

...

_"Sigh, where does Aikawa-san have gone to? Thank goodness I'm saved by these guys! To think that I'm a guy in the first place!" _thought Misaki in relief as the three guys fled away from their attempts to seduce him.

He turned to Nowaki, who was seemingly familiar to him. _"Did I ever met him before?" _He began to scan the faces of the every single one of his saviours.

_"Ack! Is that Kamijou-sensei!? And this blondie, who the hell is this guy I never met him before... Gasp! Miyagi-sensei is here too!? What should I do... What if they could tell that I'm a guy!?"_

"Did you came here alone, lass!? That was so dangerous! An underaged like you should stay home and be a good child! Don't let your parents down with going a night out, enjoying yourself here!" Hiroki delivered one of his fearsome lectures to Misaki.

"Umm... I'm sorry, but I'm already 22 years old. I don't know how could I explain it, but my attendance in here is very crucial and important, not because for having fun. Moreover, my parents have been passed away since I was little. Thank you for rescuing me by the way. So please excuse me..."

Feeling both irritated and heartbroken, Misaki slowly left them. He is not a child anymore. He attended this party and wore this embarrassing female attire not because he wants to. And the thought of letting his parents down scares him deeply, what would his parents say about him crossdressing and having a gay relationship?

"Hiro-san... I think that you need to apologize to her." Nowaki looked at his lover with agony.

"Kamijou, you better watch your mouth next time." said Miyagi firmly to his assistant.

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: Grrr...**

**Hiroki: What's with the "grr"?**

**Sasaki Naoto: HOW THE HELL THAT YOU GUYS COULD APPEAR IN THIS FIC OUTSIDE OF THIS OMAKE WITHOUT MY CONSENT!? What happened to the OCs that I have created!? Now you all appeared in place of them! You all not suppose to appear!**

**Shinobu: While you were gone, we made some edits to this as a boycott for you. About your OCs, we have joined forces with the readers to destroy them with fire as that is the rightful fate for all OCs out there.**

**Sasaki Naoto: I'm the freaking author! I'm the one who write this fic, not you! To think that characters began to betray their own author is such a big sin for fictional characters! Luckily the hotel where I'm staying has WiFi connection that I could update this!**

**Miyagi: You're not the author. Nakamura is!**

**Sasaki Naoto: Urgh! That's it I'm chewing the mouse pad! OMNOMNOMNOM *chews mouse pad* You're all going to regret it later!**

**Nowaki: Don't forget to review, dear readers! See you at the next chapter!**

**Sasaki Naoto: Hey, I'm the one who supposed to say that!**


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween Night Last Part

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_Though space restraint us from being altogether_

_But one thing I am sure of,_

_There are no spaces in my heart that restraining me from loving you._

* * *

"Oi lass, wait!" Hiroki quickly caught Misaki by his arm before the latter left further away from them. "Look, I'm sorry! Did you forgive me!?"

"Err..." Misaki quivered in fear as he was facing his fearful professor from a very short distance. Given in his current situation, he prayed that Hiroki didn't recognize him in the slightest or even found out that he is actually a guy.

"WELL LASS!? DID YOU FORGIVE ME!?"

"Ehh!? Ah... Umm... Y-You don't need to apologize! It's nothing serious, hahaha!" Misaki attempted flee but Nowaki stopped him.

"It's dangerous for you to be by yourself, miss. Would you mind spend some time with us until the party ended?" Nowaki briefly turned to Hiroki, "That's no proper way to treat a lady, Hiro-san."

_"For God's sake I'm not a lady!" _shrieked Misaki in his mind.

"Say, you said that you are 22 years old? You're the same age as me!" greeted Shinobu to the crossdressing brunette.

"Oh, really? Nice to meet you!" Misaki held out his hand and shook it altogether with Shinobu's hand.

"What's your name, lass? You're not wearing any costume?" Miyagi took his turn to do a handshake with Misaki after Shinobu.

"I'm Misaki... And I'm cosplaying as Yuki Cross in her vampire form! Am I cosplaying great?"

"Hmm... You forgot to wear red contacts, Misaki-chan... Yuki has red eyes, not green." Nowaki stated a critic. Probably Nowaki is secretly an otaku of Vampire Knight because Yuki kinda look alike with his Hiro-san.

"I see... My bad." Misaki was chuckling embarrassedly, but in the inside he was irritated. He didn't even watch Vampire Knight, how he could even know!? He looked around, just in case he could find pepper to put at his eyes so they could turn red. If it is not for Aikawa...

...

9:00 PM

Numerous murmurs could be heard throughout the castle by the guest as they known that this time, the star of the party will appear. In other means, "The Prince". The man that every single woman in the world longed for in their dreams and fantasy.

"So, Akihiko is going to appear now? I'm curious how he would look like dressing as a prince." Hiroki took a sip of his drink while mentally imagining numerous of the possible picture of it.

"Hey Kamijou, what if he looks like a Disney prince?"

Hiroki choked on his drink. Disney prince!? Urrgghh! Does anyone here have vomit bags!? Or else Hiroki will throw up into his drinking glass instead. Or on Miyagi's face.

Oh no, don't worry Hiroki. That will not happen or else this fanfic will be sued for violating the copyright issues of Disney. And Lady Sasaki Naoto the Great will end up in jail and unable to update her fanfic, much to the readers' dismay.

"Look!" Miyagi pointed to a direction. "There he is!"

Along with the squeals of the women guests, there goes the Prince Charming aka Great Lord Usami entering the scene in his most gorgeous appearance anyone that had known him had seen, that his beauty is indescribable with words. Instead of throwing up, Hiroki drooled over Akihiko, much to Nowaki's envy.

As for Misaki, his whole face went redder than a tomato and his heart was doing its exercise by skipping of course. For the four years he had been Akihiko's unofficial lover, this is the most beautiful version of his Usagi-san that he ever saw.

_"Argh! What's happening with me!? Suddenly I've became like a shoujo manga heroine!" _Misaki spared some efforts to hide himself from being spotted by Akihiko, there's no way he would let the latter saw the former like this.

_"I want to leave this place so badly. I don't know why, but it greatly pains my heart to see Akihiko-san dancing with a girl and kiss her later..."_

"Hey hey everyone, since that tonight is Halloween, I can't help but ask you all about what creature do you think is the scariest in your opinion?" asked Miyagi, distracting Misaki from his thoughts.

"Witches. They are rumoured to have children as their dinner apart from spells and stuffs." Shinobu commented.

"Ghosts?" Nowaki uncertainly smiled after spouting his very very short reply since the author of this fanfic sucks at writing dialogues.

"Fanfic writers! They all are pure evil... They are demons in disguise of normal and innocent-looking teenage girls, and they have unbelievable powers... If you are a fictional character, THEN DO YOUR BEST TO AVOID THEIR KIND! They will salvage you to the deepest depth of hell and brainwash you to do something out of your will according to their fantasy..."

After Hiroki stated his opinion, everyone except Misaki nodded in agreement and also excluding the other guests because imagine how awkward that could be.

_"What the heck Kamijou-sensei is talking about? I don't understand it..." _thought Misaki, as a pair of muscular arms began to entangle his waist from behind out of his awareness.

Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu were shocked to see Misaki was hugged from behind by someone unexpected but very familiar to them. While Misaki almost jumped in surprise. Of course LOL, if some stranger suddenly touched you like that.

"Oi, Bakahiko! Let go of her!"

"Sorry for intruding, fellow gentlemen. But I'm taking this girl and you all can't stop me."

Akihiko quickly held Misaki in a dancing position, his hand holding the brunette's hand and put his other hand at the brunette's waist. Every women guest began to wail at the sight of their charming prince dancing with someone else, some of them fainted.

"Wait, Akihiko-san! I don't know how to dance!"

"Don't worry, I will lead."

...

11:55 PM. Akihiko and Misaki had stopped dancing already. How could both of them dance for almost two hours, don't ask why. Just shut up and go on with the story, it's just a minor plot hole so it's nothing serious.

Another unexplained mystery occurred as Akihiko grabbed a microphone out of nowhere. "Attention, please. From now on this girl is officially my lover."

The entire guest had their mouths dropped open, speechless. To help in imagining this scene, you all may listen to the "Cricket Chirping" sound effect via Youtube now.

"You can't be serious, Akihiko! You aren't allowed to go that far!" Isaka appeared out of nowhere in Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII cosplay since that both of them voiced by the same voice actor. Seems that he didn't recognize Misaki.

"I'm serious." Akihiko walked to be behind Misaki, then he slid his hand in his dress and ran it on the brunette's chest. Loud murmurs occurred among the guests, all of them whispering to each other.

"Argh! Did you see that!? Usami-sensei is groping her breasts!"

"I think Usami-sensei doesn't deserve such girl... Look! She has a flat chest! Mine are bigger than her..."

"That Bakahiko! That's so unlike him to do that!" Hiroki couldn't believe his eyes. Nowaki on the other hand relieved, as Akihiko will not "flirt" over with his Hiro-san anymore. But that doesn't mean he didn't feel bad with Misaki.

"Don't look, Shinobu-chin!" Miyagi quickly lifted his hand and covered Shinobu's eyes.

"Stop it, Akihiko-san...! Everyone is looking...! It's embarrassing..."

"Misaki, remember what one of the rules is? If want something or requested you to do something..."

Misaki will definitely remember all the rules that were set by Akihiko as if he disobeys one, a painful punishment will await. He cleared his throat and said, "...I shall fulfil it or say 'yes'...!"

Akihiko proceeded to the next perverted act as his other hand sliding further inside Misaki's dress and reached for the brunette's cock, playfully groping it.

"Anh...! AH...!" No way could Misaki hold his cute and girly moans from escaping. Unfortunate for him, his pride and dignity as a man had been completely shattered into million pieces tonight. But you don't look like a man to me, Misaki-chan... Said the author sarcastically while typing further.

"Eww! Now he's touching her pussy!"

"Noo! I wish I was in that girl's position..."

"STOP IT, BAKAHIKO-!" Hiroki screamed at the top of his lungs as he couldn't bear to see Akihiko sexually harassing Misaki in front of many people here, but Akihiko ignored him.

Bong...! Bong...! Bong...! Oooh! Does anyone here know what that sound is? That is the sound of the clock, of course! Telling that the time had finally reached 12:00 AM in the midnight... So here comes the "closing ceremony" of the party.

Akihiko placed his lips on Misaki and kissed him hungrily. Everyone are not surprised with this, until Akihiko slid his tongue inside Misaki's mouth and wrestled it altogether with the brunette's tongue, battling for dominance.

As if a newly-wed couple, Akihiko unceremoniously carried Misaki in the infamous way of carrying that could drive the yaoi fangirls crazy... Which is the bridal style carry of course and left the castle without saying anything, leaving them all dumbfounded.

This gotta be the most awkward experience they all had in their lives...

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: *wears Naotosaurus suit* Rawr! I'm Naotosaurus! I'm going to chomp you! :D**

**Shinobu: Things are getting so weird in the party and now we're tortured to see you ending up in this stupid dinosaur costume.**

**Sasaki Naoto: Hahaha! If I'm celebrating Halloween then this will be my costume!**

**Hiroki: You better don't or else Ultraman will mistook you for the 'Monster of the Episode' and he will kick your lazy fatty ass.**

**Sasaki Naoto: Hahaha! For the dear readers I'm making this omake short... Because I know the omakes are a total waste of time, space and words! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**~Characters that Naotosaurus Wants to Chomp~**

**Sumi Keiichi – For manipulating Misaki-chan and make Akihiko-sama an uke!**

**Isaka Ryuuichiro – After reading Junjou Romantica Act 24 I began to hate this guy.**

**Usami Fuyuhiko – He's so freaking annoying, can't he leave Akihiko-sama and Misaki-chan alone!?**

**Shiiba Mizuki – Out of all the characters in JR, I HATE THIS GUY THE MOST! My amount of hate towards this guy is like the sea... So uncountable. Not only that I want to chomp him, but I also want to burn him alive to ashes. He seriously should rot in hell, because this guy is such a son of a b**ch. **


	11. Chapter 11: Hate Me

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_If there's a heaven out of there somewhere_

_It's a place where we never have to say goodbye._

* * *

After the party, Akihiko and Misaki were having a very tough time with each other in the penthouse.

"So despicable of you, eh Misaki? Flirting with some guys when I'm not around you." Akihiko's large hands were tightly gripping around the thin neck of Misaki.

"No! I'm not...!" Misaki quickly pushed Akihiko away with all of his might, then he took some time to catch some breath.

"Would you stop messing over my life already!? You seriously pisses me off! In the first place you had dragged me into your messed up life and forcefully turned me gay, then thanks to you I barely have any friends since you think that everyone out there wants me! And now I have to wear this embarrassing shit just for the sake of you, in the end how did you repay me for it!? You fucked me in front of everyone!"

"Akihiko-san... I..." Misaki cleared his throat for a moment, then he yelled.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS WORLD!"

Akihiko's amethyst eyes widened in shock as his body were slightly shaking, from what he had just heard. "Misaki... How dare you..."

Misaki came back to his senses, while deep guilt began to engulf him. "I'm sorry... That's not what I mean... I was...!"

"I will not forgive you."

...

If Misaki could collect his tears from the second he cried tonight, probably it would have formed a sea. Even though with his tears enough, it couldn't do anything to help him in this situation that he were painfully facing.

He was sitting on the floor while his wrists were chained altogether above his head; also he was completely naked as Akihiko harshly had taken his clothes off. With these conditions, he was upbringing a very vulnerable yet arousing view to Akihiko.

Akihiko unbuckled his belt and pulled it out in a swift. "You dare to hate me?" Without any mercy, he hurled the belt with all of his strength to Misaki.

"AH!" The brunette's cries of pain along with his tears were chorused altogether as his frail body was receiving each of the cruel lashings of the belt.

"After I've been spending countless efforts for you since I greatly love you more than anything else, is this what I deserved for it!?" the older man said, then goes another lash.

"AH! Akihiko-san, I'm... I'm sorry!"

"Didn't I say it before? I will not forgive you." He mercilessly kept on lashing.

"AH!"

"Well, shall a deep taste of pain teach you a lesson then?"

"AAAAAH!"

He continuously tortured the brunette whilst ignoring the latter's cries, from the countless pain that he was inflicting on. After several hours, Akihiko finally stopped as he began to feel exhausted while Misaki on the other hand was having a lot of bruises and red marks all over his body.

Akihiko threw his belt away, then he spread Misaki's legs wide apart which made the uke heavily blushed in embarrassment. With a seductive smirk, he stared on the delicious feast in front of his eyes. "I'm so hungry right now."

He licked the uke's cock until it erected and started to cum. Afterwards, he opened his mouth and greedily sucked on it as if a candy.

"So tasty."

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: Oh em gee what a short chapter... I love Misaki, but why I enjoyed alot writing this... Argh. Anyway, do you guys know about Domestica from SIH?**

**Nowaki: You mean Hatori and Chiaki? Why?**

**Sasaki Naoto: Both of them are the most hated pairing in the fandom... And people had been comparing them to Akihiko and Misaki... I can't allow that! You know what!? There had been some similarities between Romantica and Domestica:**

***Possessive seme (Akihiko is waaaay more possessive than Hatori)**

***Clueless uke (Chiaki is waaaay more clueless than Misaki)**

***Ultimate threesomes (AkihikoxMisakixIjuuin, HatorixChiakixYuu)**

***OMG RAPE**

**Hiroki: Did you just mention rape above? What that Bakahiko had done!?**

**Sasaki Naoto: Remember in the very first episode of JR? You know... The infamous molestation scene... Fan reactions were varied, some of them loved it, some of them hated it... Don't tell me that you don't know that well-known scene.**

**Miyagi: Then what about the Domestica?**

**Sasaki Naoto: Ahem. The Domestica rape doesn't happen in the manga, but it happened in the novels. But it is a very grotesque and disturbing rape, you know! Now I kinda regret writing this... **

**Shinobu: But you need to continue this! You shouldn't leave the readers hanging!**

**Sasaki Naoto: You're right... So readers! Please tell me in the reviews that if this fic had a content that disturbs you! Don't be afraid to be honest...**


	12. Chapter 12: A Taste of Pain

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_The one thing we can never get enough of is love._

_And the one thing we can never give enough of is love._

* * *

Nothing could be heard throughout the room other than the soft moans of a helpless young lad as his thin neck was violently bitten until blood began to spew from it by none other than the man that he loved the most.

"Please stop... It hurts... Ngh...!" Misaki let out another moan as Akihiko proceeded to lick the spot that he had done biting, but to Misaki this is worsening the pain.

"How can I? My gourmet for tonight is too delicious." From Misaki's neck, Akihiko's playful tongue made its way up to the brunette's tear-soaked cheek.

"Akihiko-san... I will do anything that pleases you, so please stop... you're hurting me..."

This had sparked an interest in Akihiko, so he stopped licking. "Well, what will you do?"

Misaki embarrassingly looked down. "Let me... seduce you."

"Okay then." Akihiko freed Misaki from the shackles that had been bounding the latter's wrists, then the former lied down on the floor while dragging the latter on top of him. "Show me the best that you got there."

Misaki was actually reluctant to do anything as he actually had no idea on how to be the dominant one in having sex. Clumsily, he unbuttoned Akihiko's shirt and unzipped his pants with trembling hands.

_"What should I do next...? I had planned a lot of moves before, but..."_

"What are you waiting for? Quickly do it now before I change my mind."

"Ah! Sorry!" Misaki hastily touched Akihiko's nipples just like how the author always did to him before.

_"And then... I will... I will...!"_

"Still slow and pathetic as ever."

Akihiko yanked a handful of Misaki's hair and slammed his head on the floor, which had made the brunette's wound at his forehead began to reopen.

"I guess punishments can help you to improve..."

Akihiko pulled his pants to pop out his erection, then he dragged Misaki's head by the hair facing to it.

"Suck it."

"Eh? No, I can't..."

"Then what about some other punishment than this?"

"Eh!? No, Akihiko-san! I cannot do it! Please... I'm begging you... Please just forgive me instead and don't punish me anymore..."

"There's no way I could let you go that easily." Akihiko took something from his pocket... a lighter which he always uses to light his cigarettes.

Misaki trembled in fear as Akihiko lit the lighter in a flick. Intuitively, he knew what Akihiko will do with it. It didn't take long until the flame of the newly enlightened lighter scorched his skin, giving an intense and terrible amount of pain.

"AAAHHHH!"

"How's that feel? Is it good? You totally deserve it for being a whore; I shouldn't spoil you a lot in the first place."

A single pain from the lighter could weaken Misaki and thus resulting him in lying weakly on the floor.

"Well, do you want some more?"

Akihiko was going to give Misaki another round of pain but Misaki quickly gripped the former's hand to stop him. "No...! Please... Not anymore... I will do it!"

Misaki slowly opened his mouth to Akihiko's erection and sucked it for the first time of his life. This is also the first time he had a taste of cum while his tears were freely streaming from his eyes as if river flowing.

Smirking devilishly, as Akihiko now had complete control of his uke and nothing will stop him for it. He gently stroked Misaki's hair as the brunette sucked further.

"Good boy."

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: I'm so sorry for the late update, my dear readers... After vacation, me and my family need to pack our stuffs... But this time it's not for another vacation, but instead... we were moving out. Geez... So tiring! But is everyone here missed me? XD**

**Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi & Shinobu: Not in the slightest.**

**Sasaki Naoto: Meanie! D: Anyways, to tell you all the truth this fic is such a challenge to me. You know why? Because every fanfic writers out there has their own speciality in writing fics, but to be honest... sadism is not my speciality at all. XD**

**Hiroki: You're digging your own grave.**

**Sasaki Naoto: Hahaha I know right? -_-; My speciality is actually humour after all, which something that is 100% contrasted to sadism. But I promise I will do my best with this! Anyway, I have written a new JR fic!  
**

**/s/8699654/1/Junjou-Orgy**

**Nowaki: So it's her latest JR fanfic where it will have some attempts to make you all laugh.**

**Sasaki Naoto: Yeah, that's right! Just copy and paste it...  
**

**Miyagi: In case if the readers are bunch of idiots for not knowing that.**

**Sasaki Naoto: *pouts* Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed... See you at the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**~Top 3 Most Popular Yaoi Couples According to Be x Boy Gold Magazine~**

**3****rd**** place – Nezumi and Shion from No.6! OMG, as expected from the most heterosexual anime ever... XD**

**2****nd**** place – Tetsuo and Youji from a BL game which made by the same people who made Togainu no Chi, which is Sweet Pool. I found this strange since I never heard of this couple.**

**1****st**** place – It's a secret~ Hahahaha... :D Well if you still want to know this, then please request for the answer for this in the reviews! I will PM it to you ASAP! Prepare to get very very very shocked for this, as I got really shocked too when I got to knew this for the first time O_O**


	13. Chapter 13: Grief and Sufferings

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_Nobody deserves your tears, _

_But whoever deserves them will never make you cry._

* * *

As we known, a playground is a place where everyone regardless of their age will spend some happy moments altogether by doing various outdoor activities such as picnic, playing with the equipments or playing some sports.

But even though our world is fully coloured with joy and happiness, there must be someone secretly suffering from sadness within. One of them is Misaki.

Unaffected by the smiles and laughter flashing all around him, Misaki was plunged in his misery as he was riding on a swing while slowly swinging himself back and forth. His eyes were now dull with unhappiness, not to mention they were red and puffy due to excessive crying.

Today, he quietly sneaked out from the penthouse as he believed everything in the outside could give some maintenance to him. He hoped that Akihiko wouldn't found out about this.

_"Do you hate me, Akihiko-san...?" _he kept thinking this in his head over and over while recollecting the painful memories that he recently received. For the every moment that he had shared for a lifetime with Akihiko, he never expected the day where his lover hurt him in both physically and mentally would come and made him suffer forever.

I love you – The three words that he used to hear from the man that he love the most but now he no longer hear anymore.

Misaki's thoughts died as he could hear the sound of thunder. He looked upwards. _"Is it going to rain already...?"_

Realizing that he didn't bring his umbrella along, he stood up and left the playground. _"I need to go back quickly, or else Akihiko-san will...!"_

Strangely enough, the further he walked, the weaker his legs had become and his vision became more blur. His energy was slowly sapped away for an unknown reason, though he managed to reach a zebra crossing.

_"I wish I could go to somewhere else now... I don't want to face him..."_

It began to rain heavily as Misaki crossed the road as far as his legs could carry him. Unfortunate for Misaki, there was a car speeding in front of him despite the stoplight was flashing red during that time. He didn't realize that his life is at stake now.

"LOOK OUT!"

Someone with a muscular build wrapped Misaki in his arms and dragged the brunette to the corner of the road from getting hit by the car. The stranger cradled Misaki in his arms afterwards. "Are you alright?"

Misaki was unable to see his saviour's face due to his blurred vision, but somehow he recognized the stranger's voice. _"Had I ever heard this voice before...?"_

"What the hell with that car, couldn't he see the stoplight!?" Another familiar voice came, but this one sounds younger.

"Oi, get a hold of yourself!" The stranger screamed as Misaki's eyelids went heavy and closed, he went limp in his arms. Misaki's consciousness completely drifted away as he felt the stranger's arms sliding under him and suddenly his small body floated upwards.

"Shinobu-chin, quick! Call Kamijou now!"

...

_"Even though we shouldn't bomb a patient with a lot of questions, but there's a lot of things that I want to know from him..."_

_"That's the same for me too. But I guess we can after he had able to put his mind in ease, Hiro-san."_

Why do I keep hearing familiar voices? Asked Misaki to himself as he regained his consciousness. He slowly fluttered his eyes open and he viewed the whole room. He found his demon professor was leaning against the wall and a blue haired young man sitting beside him.

"You awakened! Thank goodness..." said Nowaki as he helped Misaki to sit up and lean to a pillow at the brunette's back. "How are you feeling now, Misaki?"

"How did you know my name...?"

"Don't you remember? We have met before at the Halloween Night party. Umm... At that time, you were..."

Reminded of the party, Misaki blushed in deep red like a tomato due to embarrassment. He was crossdressing, which is one of the most embarrassing things he had done since he was born.

"No! I was...! I was...!" Misaki took the pillow behind him and hid his face under it.

"Haha, sorry." Nowaki took the pillow and put it back behind Misaki.

Misaki realized that he now was wearing nothing but a too large shirt for his size. "What happened to my clothes...?"

"Now they were in the dryer, you could catch a cold from wearing wet clothes. That's my shirt that you're wearing, I changed your clothes for you."

Misaki blushed again. This means that both of the pair that were currently with him in the same room had seen him naked, thus found out about his true gender.

"You're Akihiko's lover, right?" asked Hiroki with his arms crossed. "Your face is full with bruises, there's a small cut at your lips and your forehead is wounded. Is that his doings?"

"And while I was changing you, I saw a lot of bruises, red markings and hickeys at your body too. And your neck had lots of bite marks there. Does Usami-san the one who did that to you?" Nowaki had a long time tending on Misaki's injuries before the brunette woke up.

Misaki didn't say anything nor do anything as a reply. After a while, he quickly shook his head. "No... Akihiko-san hadn't do anything wrong! I'm completely fine with him..." he said while looking down.

He tried to brighten the situation by showing his usual childish and fun-loving attitude. "I know that he's very hard to deal sometimes, especially when pursuing him to eat the green peppers but he is not someone that will do something like this!"

Even so, Nowaki and Hiroki could clearly tell that he was lying. If not Akihiko, then who did it? Someone had been physically and sexually abused Misaki, and their highest doubt were placed on Akihiko.

"Kamijou! Has that kid woken up yet?" Miyagi entered the room, followed by Shinobu who was bringing a mug containing hot chocolate.

"Here." Shinobu handed the steaming hot mug to Misaki.

"Man, kid... If I hadn't stepped in, you would have gone to the Heaven now. That was so dangerous."

He carefully sipped on the hot drink until he finished it, then he turned to Miyagi. "You're the one who saved me, right? Thank you so much!" Misaki smiled in attempt to convince them that he was nothing to worry about.

They all had their sympathy to Misaki, as they knew that his smile is fake. They could see deep sadness in his dull and bloodshot eyes.

"No need to worry about me, even though I look like this, but I'm totally fine! If someone does something bad to me, I just call the police! Hahahaha!" Someone who knew Misaki well will understand that if he suddenly became more cheery than usual, then it means he's hiding something.

"I've called Akihiko. He will come and pick you up soon." said Hiroki while leaving. Nowaki also left the room, but then he returned with Misaki's dried clothes.

"Ah, thanks! I'm sorry for the troubles that I've caused for you guys..."

"What are you talking about? Everything happened not because you asked for it." said Shinobu as he left with Miyagi to let Misaki changed himself in the room.

...

The sound of the doorbell being pressed could be heard throughout the living room. Hiroki rushed to door and opened. "Akihiko!" he said, greeting his guest.

"Where's Misaki?" Akihiko asked in a stern tone of voice.

"Oh, Misaki? He's – " before Hiroki could continue his words, Akihiko verged inside and approached Misaki who was near to the door as he was going to leave the house.

"Akihiko-san..."

SMACK!

Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu were very shocked and devastated to hear that sound, followed by the sight of Akihiko slapping Misaki hard on the face, causing the brunette to fell on the floor.

"How dare of you to leave the house? You almost died back then, due to your ignorance. Are you trying to abandon me? How stupid of you to do so, as if I would let you."

"I'm... I'm sorry..." said Misaki with his voice shaking while his hand touched his swollen cheek after being hit.

The others suddenly had a strong urge to punch Akihiko, or even kill him for treating Misaki like that. Now they knew who did those horrible things to Misaki. Unconsciously, they all think of the same thing in their heads.

_"That bastard..."_

"Let's go home." Akihiko walked to the door, while Misaki raised himself by standing up. The brunette turned to Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu with a forced smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you for all of your kindness, I wish I could repay it someday." Misaki politely bowed to them. Feeling irritated, Akihiko harshly dragged the brunette by the arm and left the house.

This is one of the rare times where Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu had countless worries and concern for someone who is not their lover. They all wished that they could done something to save Misaki as now the only they could do is wishing the luck of him.

_"Somebody must save Misaki from that monster!"_

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: Nao-tan has returned with the weekly updates! Yaaay! XD I'm not going to flatter my own fic, but I think this chapter is so awesome. Everybody appears and they got to know more about Misaki! Don't you think so, readers?**

**Shinobu: I would have just called the police.**

**Sasaki Naoto: No, Naoto-sama will not allow you to do that! D: By the way, I have a warning to you, my dear readers... From this point, everything will be so violent that this would be the most violent fic that you had ever read! So don't flame me for not warning you earlier!**

**Nowaki: Even though it's already did?**

**Sasaki Naoto: Well, I don't know that... But still! This would be the fic where Misaki suffers the most... So just stop reading this or prepare yourself to read the further chapters, unless if you are horrible and sadistic just like me... (Even though I don't want to lose my readers)**

**Hiroki: *looks at the Follows list* You asked for it. Now its decreasing.**

**Sasaki Naoto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D: *turns emo at a corner***

**Miyagi: Hey girl... Are you okay?**

**Sasaki Naoto: *emo***

**Shinobu: Just ignore her.**

**Sasaki Naoto: *still emo***

**Hiroki: *throws book***

**Sasaki Naoto: *she still emo and it's not going to change whatever you did to her so just deal with it dammit***


	14. Chapter 14: No Mercy

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_Control your desire._

_Wrath and lust are actually things that are more gullible than innocence._

* * *

Akihiko mercilessly drew some powerful yet cruel punches, blows and kicks to the helpless Misaki as if a punching bag, thus resulting the latter's injuries increased and became much worser. Misaki was no match for his strength.

"Let me ask you once again," the older man jerked the younger man's shirt to pull him nearer. "Why do you leave the house?"

"I... don't know..." Misaki looked away, trying to avoid Akihiko's aggressive eyes staring at him.

Akihiko yanked Misaki's hair and pulled the brunette's face to his hard knee, crashing them altogether.

"I'm sorry... Please don't hit me anymore..." said Misaki as his tears fast dribbling down his cheek and washed some of the blood at his face. His hand was cupping his nose that was started to bleed along with his mouth from the earlier commission.

"I do what I want to do and you cannot stop me." Akihiko punched Misaki at the stomach, causing the brunette's back to crash onto the wall.

Misaki painfully held his stomach by one hand and the other hand was pressing the floor to hold himself still. His blood splattered on the floor from his mouth as he coughed, along with his tears.

Akihiko forcefully dragged Misaki with him to a couch by the arm. He sat on the couch and made the brunette sat on his lap. "If I can't hit you then that's mean I can touch you, is that right?" he said, landing a kiss at the brunette's neck.

Akihiko unbuckled his belt and pulled it out. He took Misaki's hands to the back and tied them altogether with the belt. Then he took a pair of scissors from the table to strip Misaki naked by cutting his clothes.

Pieces of clothes began to fell on the floor as the scissors was snipping around. As Akihiko was going to cut Misaki's underwear off the brunette quickly yelped to him, "Please stop that, Akihiko-san...!" He struggled, trying to break off his hands free from the binding but it was no avail.

"SILENCE!" Akihiko let out an ear-piercing yell that was threatening enough to turn Misaki silent in fear. He continued, "Why can't you keep that mouth of yours shut whenever I am going to enjoy myself with you?"

The older man moved the scissors up to the younger man's face. "Should I make you unable to talk anymore? I wonder which one I should cut today... Is it your tongue or your throat?"

"No...! I'm begging you; please don't cut any of them... I promise I will stay quiet throughout the time..."

Akihiko sighed. "I've known you for a long time, Misaki... You're not the type that could shut up that easily, always scolding and blabbering around with your big mouth." He moved the scissors to the brunette's neck. "I've made my decision."

"Wait!" Akihiko was going to silt Misaki's throat, luckily he stopped for a while from doing so. "If you don't want me to talk, then... Please... Just gag me instead!"

Akihiko gave a wicked chuckle. "Good idea." He took a piece of cloth from the floor and stuffed it into Misaki's mouth, then he proceeded to cut Misaki's underwear off, completely stripping him. The older man groped the younger man's manhood that it slowly erected afterwards.

"Mmmph... Ummph... Nnmmph..." muffled moans continuously escaped from Misaki's mouth as Akihiko's hands playfully touching him.

"Why do you make those remarkably cute sounds? How dirty of you, secretly enjoying it everytime I did that to you..." Akihiko licked Misaki's earlobe, his other arm was securely holding Misaki on his lap.

Despite his usual protests, of course Misaki will secretly enjoy it. It just feels too good to him as it is the man that he loves the most was doing it to him. But even so, this night he doesn't for obvious reasons.

Akihiko picked Misaki and laid him on the floor. At a sudden, Misaki felt something sharp, cold and pointy being thrusted into his entrance. It greatly saddened and scared Misaki when he realized of what did Akihiko just inserted inside his entrance – the scissors from earlier.

Ignoring the louder and louder muffled cries of pain from Misaki, Akihiko repeatedly inserted the scissors over and over until it was soaked with thick and red coloured fluid and completely driven Misaki unconscious...

...

Misaki opened his eyes to find himself lying on the couch and his body was covered with a blanket. His hands were now free and the piece of cloth that was stuffed inside his mouth had gone.

He was going to assume that everything that happened before was only a dream until he found himself still naked and a great amount of pain could be felt from his bottom.

_"So... It's not a dream after all?" _thought Misaki as tears once again streamed from his eyes. He is badly injured in both physically and emotionally.

He left the couch to get some new clothes on, but due to his painful bottom he couldn't walk properly. Unfortunately he tripped and his face was badly crashed onto the floor. He carefully rubbed his face as his forehead became swollen and his nose bleed more from the fall.

At a sudden, he heard the phone ringing. He slowly crawled to reach the phone and picked it. "Hello, this is the Usami residence..."

_"Misaki! How are you and Usagi doing now?" _a familiar voice could be heard from the phone.

"Niichan!?" Misaki immediately wiped his tears away even though it was likely that they will not stop flowing.

"We're doing great! I hope you are fine too and that's the same for Neechan and Mahiro!"

_"Misaki... Are you crying there? " _asked Takahiro worriedly to his baby brother.

The brunette's tears started to drip onto the floor. There was a long silence from Misaki until he was confident enough to hide his feelings.

"Hahaha... What the hell, Niichan? Can't you stop being so overprotective? There's no way I'm crying, I'm already an adult now so stop treating me like a kid!"

_"You're lying, Misaki. I know you more than anyone else. Tell me, what's going on with you? Are you having problems with Usagi?"_

The mention of Akihiko from his brother made Misaki felt as if a lightning had struck him. "I'm okay, Niichan... I'm completely okay... There's nothing that you could worry about me...!" said Misaki to Takahiro before he hung up the phone.

_"Oi, Misaki – "_

Misaki actually really wanted tell his brother about what are currently happening between him and Akihiko, but at the same time he felt that it will only cause trouble to his brother. He thought how selfish of him if he really did that.

The brunette hugged his legs closer to him and buried his face in his knees, later they became soaked with his tears.

_"I'm sorry, Niichan... I'm so sorry..."_

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: Poor Misaki... I swear after I write this chapter I will never look at scissors in the same way again... DX But OMG OMG OMG OMG I can't stop saying OMG, OMG OMG OMG! Asdfghjkl...**

**Shinobu: What the hell!? What's wrong with you!?**

**Hiroki: Could it be... Her yaoi syndrome is kicking in again!? Miyagi, prepare the hammer!**

**Miyagi: Here! *holds a freaking large-ass hammer***

**Sasaki Naoto: Hey... I'm still sane! *pouts* And what are you going to do with that hammer...?**

**Hiroki: To knock you back to your senses of course!**

**Sasaki Naoto: It's more like you are going to kill me with that... Anyway, the reason why I am so happy right now is because of two reasons:**

**1. I passed my examinations with flying colours! *w* I managed to get straight As... TwT**

**2. I've just watched the new JR OVA and OMG! AWESOMENESS IN EVERY MINUTES! KYAAAAAH! *Q* Even though I was a little disappointed...**

**Nowaki: Why you were disappointed? Don't you think me and the others looks awesome after being Sekaiichi-fied?**

**Shinobu: Cause the Romantica couple barely touched each other at all.  
**

**Sasaki Naoto: Misaki... He's losing his feminine looks... T_T Furthermore, the OVAs are so short! And Akihiko and Misaki didn't kiss! Last but not least, why didn't they just do the 3****rd**** season instead of OVA?! Grr! Oops... Did I just spoil the OVA to the readers? XD I'm sorry... Please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: An Unknown Truth Revealed

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_Success is not final_

_Failure is not fatal_

_It is the courage to continue that counts._

* * *

It was noon at that time and Misaki was alone by himself at the kitchen preparing for lunch, despite he couldn't stand for a long time due to his injured bottom that he was forced to take some breaks by each period of time.

As he was working over the stove a pair of muscular arms began to entangle his waist from behind and pulled him into an embrace.

"Misaki... What's for lunch today?" Akihiko whispered to Misaki's ear that the brunette could exactly feel the warmth of the novelist's breath onto his earlobe.

"It's some of your favourite meals today..." he replied in a slow and quiet tone, his small frame slightly trembled from the older man's closeness to him.

Usually Misaki would protest over it if Akihiko did his daily 'self-nourishment' to him when he was preoccupied with something like chores, but due to the latter's sudden change in personality he was unable to do anything against him or even raising his voice in the slightest.

Akihiko didn't say anything for a reply; instead he planted some kisses on Misaki's thin neck that quickly driven the brunette being uncomfortable, but he did nothing to stop him.

"Umm, Akihiko-san... Would you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Are you having any problems lately?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"I'm sorry to say this but I had a feeling that now... You... You have..." Misaki couldn't finish his words as his tongue suddenly went heavy as if tonnes of metals.

"What? What are you going to say about it?"

"You... have changed." said Misaki after succeeded to bring up some courage within himself. From his perspective, Akihiko is not the usual kind-hearted Usagi-san that he had known and loved for a long time but he tried his best to shrug that selfish thought away.

Akihiko tightened his hold of Misaki that made the brunette almost jumped in shock and fear. "I do have a problem, and it had been bothering me for all over the time and it totally pisses me off."

"Wha- , what is it? I would've gladly do anything to help..."

"YOU."

Akihiko pushed Misaki down on the floor and pinned him with his weight as he crawled on top of the brunette. "For God's sake everyone nowdays are always trying to steal you away from me for all over the time and that really makes me sick."

"Akihiko-san, please... Not now... I'm still...!"

"And you always act unwillingly whenever I'm going to touch you, can't you stay obedient to me forever? Asking me to stop over and over, I think my head is going to explode from it."

The older man leaned down and pressed his lips onto the younger man's, then his tongue penetrated the younger man's mouth and locked the latter's tongue to keep their lips in position. He kissed him hungrily as truly a skilled kisser he is.

He enjoyed himself with the kiss until the sound of the doorbell being pressed could be heard throughout the living room.

"Tch." Akihiko cursed under his breath as he had to pull away from kissing Misaki, so he left the brunette lying by himself on the floor and headed to the door. He opened it to reveal Takahiro paying a visit to them.

"Hey Usagi, sorry to intrude for suddenly visiting to your house!" said Takahiro while smiling.

"Oh it's you, Takahiro! It's okay, I'm glad to have you coming here," Akihiko smiled back in order to hide his deep feeling of annoyance as Takahiro INDEED intruding his moments with Misaki earlier. He welcomed him inside nevertheless, despite of how angry he was to him actually.

"So what brings you here?"

"Nothing much. Yesterday I called and it totally left me worried in the end... I felt as if something wrong is happening with Misaki... Speaking of Misaki, where is he now?"

"Niichan...?" At the sight of Takahiro, Misaki quickly rushed to him in a painful manner. "NIICHAN!" The brunette threw his arms around his older brother and buried his face in the latter's chest. How badly he wanted to hold Takahiro and cried in his embrace all day long.

"Misaki!?" Takahiro was stunned at Misaki's sudden actions to him, then he slowly returned the hug and gently stroked his baby brother's hair in emphasis. "What's the matter, is there any problem bothering you? Tell me."

_"So the reason he's here is only for Misaki? What a troublesome guy. Couldn't he just leave us alone!?" _thought Akihiko while silently sighed, feeling irritated with Takahiro's big brother instincts.

Realized of what he had just done, Misaki immediately broke away from the embrace. "Ehh!? What the hell am I doing... Suddenly running up to you like a three-year-old child..."

Takahiro gasped for a moment after seeing Misaki's face. "Misaki! What happened to face!? He cupped the brunette's face in his hands. "How could you got this bruises!?"

"Niichan... I was..." Misaki took both of Takahiro's hands and slowly slipped them down. "I fell in the bathroom yesterday!" He smiled while looking up to his brother's sapphire eyes.

"Geez Misaki, you need to be more careful next time... If you're always like this then I'll be worrying about you for the rest of my life!"

_"Good old Takahiro, he's totally oblivious for good as ever."_ A smirk formed at Akihiko's charming face.

"Misaki," the novelist called. "Can you please clean my workroom upstairs? If you don't mind."

"Umm... Okay..." Misaki nodded, then he painfully ascended the stairs while holding on the rails to keep his balance and lastly entered Akihiko's workroom. Takahiro watched him concernedly.

"That Misaki... He always ended up in troubles yet he is so independent, as stubborn as always." feeling upset, Takahiro shook his head.

"Anyways," Akihiko sat down on the couch. "Takahiro, please sit down. There's something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time..."

...

_"What the hell is going on with me!? I'm going to be a total burden to Niichan if he found out! And Akihiko-san will..."_

He thought so repeatedly in his head as he collected the scattered various type of stuffs on the floor (just what the hell Akihiko does while writing that his place become a total mess) and keep them in their rightful places that took somewhat an hour or maybe longer.

_"Crap, I forgot to serve some tea for Niichan..."_

Misaki came out from the room and carefully walked down the stairs that unfortunately took couples of minutes. He saw that Akihiko and Takahiro were both talking about something that he didn't know the details about it.

"Niichan, you must be thirsty right? I'm going to prepare some – "

"MISAKI!"

A sudden angered Takahiro grabbed Misaki by the shirt and jerked him closer harshly.

"N-, Niichan...?" said Misaki out of fear and confusion. He was sure that he didn't do anything that could provoke his older brother to this level earlier.

Takahiro slapped Misaki hard across the face, so strong that the brunette fell on the floor.

"Answer me honestly... Is what I had just heard from Usagi is true!?"

"Wha –" Misaki tried to stand up but Takahiro was fast enough to stop him from doing so.

"DON'T RAISE YOURSELF YET! JUST SIT DOWN THERE!"

Obeying Takahiro, Misaki sat on the floor with his bottom on his folded legs; he put both of his hands on his lap and looked down.

Akihiko did nothing to help, instead he just sit on the couch and calmly watched both of the brothers.

"Misaki... You had become a gay now, didn't you!?"

Misaki could felt that his heart was at the verge of stopping as now Takahiro had found out about the only thing he doesn't want his brother to do so. Actually he does had accepted the fact that he is gay for a long time, it's just he cannot spit it out due to some reasons.

"That's right, Takahiro. Both of us have sex for almost every night now, so that explains why he couldn't walk properly now because of the anal sex he and I had last night." answered Akihiko in place of Misaki.

"IS THAT TRUE, MISAKI!?"

Misaki was still looking down since he was unable to look at his brother's face at the moment. He buckled his fists and answered in a slow tone, "Yes..."

"So... YOU DO LOVE HIM!?" Takahiro pointed his forefinger to Akihiko behind him.

Takahiro's third question made Misaki deeply blushed in red that he swallowed some portion of saliva in his throat after hearing it.

"Yes... I do!"

This reply caused Takahiro's blood to boil even more vigorously while Akihiko had a sinister smirk upon his face. The latter always genuinely knew that Misaki does love him as greatly as he does.

Takahiro lowered his voice in agony to his baby brother's honesty. "You do enjoy having sex with him...?"

"If I don't want it, then I wouldn't stay with him..."

Takahiro pushed Misaki on the floor and started to slap him across the face endlessly without any mercy to his baby brother. He didn't realize that this is the first time he had beaten him so nor he expected that he will someday.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST GOT INTO YOU!? FROM THE MOMENT YOU HAD BORN TILL NOW, I NEVER TAUGHT YOU TO BECOME A GAY AND NEITHER OUR PARENTS DID! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DISSAPPOINTED THEY WILL IF THEY KNEW!? AND NOW YOU SECRETLY DOING NAUGHTY THINGS AT MY BACK WITH NO ONE ELSE OTHER THAN MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Niichan, I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... " Misaki's tears began to stream freely from his innocent emerald eyes that had become dull and lifeless as it had lost it natural radiance.

"JUST WHAT IS THE MISTAKE THAT I HAVE DONE WHILE RAISING YOU THAT YOU BECAME LIKE THIS!? TELL ME, WHAT IS IT!?"

"Enough."

Akihiko grabbed one of Takahiro's hands in order to stop him from hurting Misaki further. "What already done is done and you can't change it no matter what you did."

"Urrgghh!" Takahiro pulled his hand away from Akihiko's grip, then he stood up to leave the house.

"Ah, Niichan!" Misaki raised himself from the floor, attempting to stop his brother. "Where are you going!?"

Takahiro threw a murderous glare to Misaki. "Don't you dare to call me that ever again. Starting from today I don't have a younger brother anymore! We're now are complete strangers so I will not stop you from doing what you want to do. Just go on with your life as a gay from now on."

Misaki's legs gone weak, so he knelt on the floor and hugged Takahiro's leg. "Please don't say that... I'm totally sorry! Please forgive me..."

Akihiko in the other hand felt the opposite. In fact, he couldn't describe how happy he was since now Takahiro will never give a damn about his baby brother so no one will stop him from doing anything that he wanted towards Misaki.

Takahiro kicked Misaki away from him that the latter badly sprawled on the floor afterwards. "I don't want to see your face anymore." he said before closing the door, signalling his departure from the Usami residence.

"Niichan..." Misaki sobbed harder after Takahiro left, his tears that resembled glittering little diamonds dripped continuously onto the floor.

"Shhh, it's okay..." Akihiko pulled Misaki into his arms and hugged him, pushing the brunette's face against his broad chest and stroked his hair. He let his shirt being soaked by Misaki's tears.

"Akihiko-san..." Despite of how terrible of Akihiko to him recently, Misaki couldn't help but being carried away by the intense feel of warmth and comfort from the older man's gentle embrace.

"Shouldn't you be happy? Now no one will be in our way of being altogether..." said Akihiko as he slowly pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket, and then...

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: Uwaaah I'm managed to make this chapter 2k long as suggested by Teabags-sama... Finally! (OMG TEABAGS-SAMA IS READING THIS BORING FIC I FEEL SO HONOURED)**

**Hiroki: So you tried to make it longer with this stupid segment too?**

**Sasaki Naoto: Yeah... *emo***

**Shinobu: Yet so many people still took their time and didn't miss this for every freaking single chapter.**

**Sasaki Naoto: Seriously...**

**Nowaki: What? What is it?**

**Sasaki Naoto: Am I the only one who dislikes onions/garlics?**

**Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu: *facepalm***


	16. Chapter 16: New York Part 1

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_Whoever is out of patience –_

_Is out of possession of their soul._

* * *

After done satisfying himself with sex Akihiko put on his clothes back that he had thrown on the floor earlier, he glanced to his side through his shoulder as his charismatic amethyst eyes could capture the sight of someone else on the king-sized bed in his room.

An exhausted Misaki was weakly lying on the bed; he was completely covered with nothing but cum – the result of being raped for over ten times a day. His face was streaked with dried tears pouring out from his barely open eyes.

Even though the sex had caused his bed to be very dirty but Akihiko didn't mind in the slightest. Instead he had a sadistic smile chimed on his face, staring at him amusedly.

"You look wonderful."

He took his expensive mobile phone and snapped a photo of Misaki with it. "This would make a good wallpaper for my phone, so beautiful." he said while happily examining the newly-taken photo of the very vulnerable state of Misaki.

Akihiko's arms reached for Misaki's body and picked the brunette up, carrying him out from the bedroom.

"Stop..." Misaki sagged in Akihiko's hold which caused the older man to stop in the hallway. "You're not going to send me to that room again, aren't you...?"

Akihiko understood by what Misaki meant but he didn't say anything in response. Instead he kept on walking while carrying the brunette until he arrived at the bathroom.

"Go and clean yourself up." He put down the brunette to his feet before leaving. "And don't forget to pack your bag after you had done."

"Packing my bag? For what?"

"We're going to New York today."

...

For the first time of his life, Misaki had been up in the sky via Akihiko's private jet and altogether they were setting off from Japan to New York, the journey took approximately 14 hours.

Boarding an air vehicle may sound thrilling at first, but during the flight it could make someone feel immediately uncomfortable. As for Misaki, he did felt so as his eardrums badly hurts that seemingly they were going to burst and he doesn't have anything to do in purpose to kill either his boredom or time.

Akihiko on the other hand spent most of his time gazing towards the scenery outside through the window and oddly he did so while smiling.

"Akihiko-san... You seem so happy today..." said Misaki, breaking the long silence between both of them since they had departed.

"I'm truly so," Akihiko replied with a smug on his face, then he continued, "I'm going to get married today."

_"What!? Did he just say... he's going to get MARRIED!?"_

...

_"Akihiko-san is getting married...?" _thought Misaki worryingly that it preoccupied his mind in the whole journey. Even though New York is one of the most remarkable city out there and this was his first time going to the overseas but he wasn't infatuated with any of them at all.

Akihiko booked a room in one of the best hotels in New York, a surprisingly fancy and remarkable accommodation for the tourists. Being the man of silver spoons he didn't have any problems on affording them. Speaking of their room, it was as magnificent as well that it could make anyone feel as if they were in a palace.

As they arrived in their room, Akihiko was confronted by Misaki as the latter apparently acting stranger than usual.

"Who are you going to marry with...?" the brunette asked while looking down, his eyes being covered by his chocolate bangs.

"What?" Akihiko questioned him back, looking puzzled.

"Don't you 'what' me!" Misaki looked up facing Akihiko, his eyes filled with rage. "After all of what you have done to me, but now you're getting married with someone else!?"

Misaki boldly grabbed Akihiko by the collar and started to yell at him. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK OF I AM, SOME KIND OF A PERSONAL SEX TOY!?"

The brunette limply fell onto his knees afterwards. "I'm sorry... Suddenly my mind went blank... I-, I didn't mean that..." He covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment and inner sadness.

Akihiko chuckled in amusement; he bent himself down and took Misaki's hands away from covering his face. "You're jealous?"

"Err, I was..." Crimson shades began to appear at Misaki's cheeks as he couldn't speak out his true feelings.

"You asked me who am I going to marry, right?" the novelist asked, replied with a meek nod from the brunette.

"This is my answer."

Akihiko cupped Misaki's face in his hands and leaned forward to land a kiss onto the brunette's small ruby lips. "I'm going to marry you, of course."

Misaki widened his eyes in shock, couldn't believe of what he has just heard. He blushed even deeper in red, he never expected this kind of day would come to him.

"But..."

"No need to worry, New York is one of the countries that approved same-sex marriage after all."

"So," Akihiko pinned Misaki on the floor and locked him in place with his weight. "No matter what your reply is, I will surely make you mine regardless of what will happen later."

"Please, Akihiko-san... No..."

"What? Whether you will like or dislike it is not important to me. I will make you marry me and that's final."

"I just don't want to wear a wedding dress, that's all..."

...

The next day was one of the happiest days of Akihiko's life, as his marriage with Misaki was going on well without anyone's interference or knowledge. Both of them were wearing suits during that time as Misaki refused to crossdress once again.

Later that night, Akihiko stripped Misaki naked and laid him on the fancy bed with the brunette's wrists being tied altogether above his head with the novelist's tie at the bed board.

"Now it's time for our first night..." Akihiko seductively smiled as he took off his shirt, revealing his flawless and sexy torso that made Misaki couldn't help but blush while looking at it.

Before he proceeded further, Akihiko opened the refrigerator and took a bottled mineral water which was very chilled but not frozen yet, and an ice tray with each of its holes completely filled with ice cubes from the freezer.

Unexpectedly, Akihiko used all of those stuffs that he recently took as sex tools. He opened the bottled water and poured the very chilly and icy water onto Misaki's erection. As the water became half-full in the bottle Akihiko poured the remaining water onto Misaki's head, drenching his face and hair.

"Ngh...!" A groan escaped from the brunette's mouth, he began to shiver from the coldness of the water.

Akihiko proceeded to the next sex tool; he took one of the ice cubes and rubbed it on Misaki's sensitive parts – his nipples, his navel, his armpits and his entrance (which was also the most painful part). The brunette moaned and whimpered countless times, responding to the icy feels.

"Why does whenever we're doing this you will produce such cute voices? I could have so much fun from it..."

Akihiko's tongue went wild on Misaki's cheeks, licking the brunette's salty tears. Then he locked his lips altogether with Misaki's into a passionate kiss. Akihiko's mouth and tongue doing naughty stuffs that totally caused Misaki into a drooling mess.

"Misaki," Akihiko slowly pulled away from the kiss along with a string of saliva connecting to each other's mouth.

"You're completely mine now... You belong to no one else but me for the rest of your life..."

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: Man... When will Junjou Romantica act 33 is going to be scanlated in English.? I cannot bear just reading at the RAW chapter... *sigh* But OMG the sex part is sooooo delicious! *Q* And I see some development in Misaki, he's no longer denial now! *_* I'm so proud of you Misaki...**

**Shinobu: Hmph. The pain of being half of the underrated pair... I hardly got any screentime now.**

**Miyagi: *sweatdrops***

**Sasaki Naoto: Anyway, school starting now and I don't have enough sleep lately... I need a millennium worth of sleep now... Oyasumi! *enters Sleeping Beauty mode***

**Hiroki: This is bad... We cannot let her sleep for a millennium or else we're stuck here forever! Hey damn woman, wake up!**

**Nowaki: That's not working, Hiro-san. To wake her up, someone must do the "True Love Kiss" to her. For your sake, I definitely wouldn't do it...**

**Shinobu: I'll pass.**

**Miyagi: Me too. Just let Akihiko or Misaki do it instead.**

**Hiroki: I'm not going to do that either, kissing a psycho and mentally disabled *beep* is the scariest thing ever! But come to think of it both of Akihiko and Misaki are unable to do it due to some circumstances...**

**Nowaki: Then let's just ask – **

**The Sekaiichi boys: *run away***

**Hiroki: Just as I thought! They also doesn't want to do it!**

**Miyagi: Then I think we just need to escape... Sorry Naoto-chan, but goodbye! *escapes with the others***

**Sasaki Naoto: *still sleeping* Zzzzzzzzz... Zzzzzzzzzz... Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

**_(IS THIS THE END OF "A SINFUL INNER DESIRE"?!)_**


	17. Chapter 17: New York Part 2

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_Smile at strangers and you just might change a life._

* * *

"Akihiko-san, where are you!?"

Misaki just now had experienced the dread of the unwanted catastrophe. He was lost! He and the silver-waned man went out for a tour around the New York City earlier; both of them were altogether until masses of citizens crowding the city set them apart.

He panicked that he hysterically ran while looking around, hoping that Akihiko is in sight or else he would stuck here forever. He rushed as far his legs could carry him until...

BAM.

"Hey, watch were you're going," said the stranger whom Misaki had just ran into.

"Sorry," the brunette bashfully apologized.

As Misaki looked up, his eyes began to inspect the every properties of the stranger face. He had a mix of Asian and European look as he has jet-black hair, crystal-blue eyes and incredibly fair skin.

The stranger kindly offered a hand to help Misaki to get up. "You're not from here, right?"

_"He's huge!" _remarked Misaki as he took the stranger's hand and stood up; his height was on par with the stranger's shoulders.

"Umm... Yeah, I'm a tourist here from Japan..."

"Heh~ You're a Japanese? Me too, but only by half. So what's your name?"

Without any insecurity to the stranger, Misaki introduced himself. "I'm Takahashi. Takahashi Misaki."

Upon knowing the brunette's name, the stranger covered his mouth with one hand and snickered, trying to hold his laugh.

"What so funny?" questioned Misaki, feeling slightly offended.

"You have a female name, so no wonder you look like a girl! I was trying to be a gentleman earlier..." he said before breaking into a loud laugh.

"Shut up!" the brunette barked to him as his pride as a man lost once again like it usually did (thanks to Akihiko).

"Oh I'm sorry, don't be mad!" The stranger playfully ruffled Misaki's hair. "I'm Darren Hotsuma, by the way. So did you come here alone?"

"No, and you see... I'm actually had lost."

"Really?" Hotsuma's expression began to gloom. "Well there's cafe nearby, so why don't we just talk more about the details at there instead? This place is not suitable at all. I will take you to the police station later."

"Uhh, okay..."

...

"What!? You're 22 years old!?"

It's very difficult for Hotsuma to believe what he had just heard from Misaki who were sitting at the opposite of him at the same table.

"Yes Hotsuma-kun I may not look like an adult but I'm still one," Misaki slowly sucked on his iced lemon tea through a straw while narrowing his eyes in protest; he also couldn't believe that this guy in front of him were younger, he's 19 years old for crying out loud.

"But you look like you're 16 to me..." Hotsuma rubbed the back of his head slowly. "I didn't know that I was being rude to you, so I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, I don't really care about that!"

"So Takahashi-san, do you have a good time here?"

"Err... yeah." Misaki wished that Hotsuma will not ask what kind of activity that he had done while spending time in New York as Akihiko's real objective of bringing him here is to marry him. The brunette in fact is a very bad liar.

"Do you stay here, Hotsuma-kun?"

"No, I live far away from here. To think that now I'm supposed to have a date here with my girlfriend..."

"Eh!? Really!? Then I'm sorry for-...!" Misaki quickly stood to leave but Hotsuma raised a hand, gesturing him to stop.

"Oh it's okay, she's my ex now. Recently she just left me."

"Recently? Since when?"

"A few hours ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that... But why did she leave you?"

"She said that I'm so boring and there are a lot of guys who are richer and better-looking than me."

"What? She's awful!"

Hotsuma were surprised with the sudden maddened Misaki with the brunette's voice had increased in its tone.

Noticing the latter's reaction, Misaki steamed down with his face being on the table. "I'm sorry... As a stranger I shouldn't ask about your personal matters... I can't help but ask because it must be really hard for you... I'm so sorry!"

"No, don't apologize! I was just shocked because you just barely met me and you already cared about me that much..."

Hotsuma shifted his sitting position into a more proper way before he continued. "You know, I did my best in spite of everything for her. I took over three part time jobs just to buy her things that she wanted for every month."

"And then she just dumped you so easily like a rock? She's so selfish!"

"Hahaha... Don't blame her; it's my fault in the first place. I was so fazed with her beauty that I'm being too silly, unaware that she's merely didn't give a damn about me at all."

Misaki put his glass down that he had finished drinking. "Hotsuma-kun, don't be sad... It's not your fault for falling in love with her. So just forget about her! I'm sure that someday you will find someone else that is better than her. Your ex doesn't deserve having a kind-hearted person like you after all..."

Hotsuma widened his eyes, suddenly struck with bolt from the blue. He never suspected someone who he barely known would come up with such answer. "Why do you think that I'm kind?"

"Because you said that you were willing to do anything to her, even if it means sacrificing your energy and time. And to think that I'm just a stranger to you, but you're being friendly to me right now and you're treating me a drink..."

"You're the first one to say that to me."

"Eh!? Umm... I'm sorry, suddenly my mouth moved by itself! To tell you the truth, I never had a girlfriend before so I have no experience while dealing with them..." said Misaki modestly while looking down, as Akihiko is not a girl to begin with.

"Geez, how many times would you apologize in a day? Actually that's a compliment," Hotsuma lifted Misaki's chin upwards with one hand, their eyes confronted each other.

"Takahashi-san, may I ask you a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Would you go out with me in place of my ex-girlfriend before going to the police station? To think that I have a lot of things planned for our date so I really wanted today to be one of the happiest days of my life, but..."

"If that could repay you for helping me later, okay then! But please make it not consuming too much time or else he will be worried..."

"HE? Who is this 'he' that you're talking about?"

"Ahh... He's...!" For some reason Misaki had a phobia for this type of question other than asking what kind of relationship he had with Akihiko. "My landlord! He's travelling with me!"

"I see..." Luckily Hotsuma was showing a normal expression on his face, without any precursor of suspicion or doubt. "What's his name?"

"Usami Akihiko."

"What!? That famous author!? You can't be serious!"

"Hotsuma-kun, you know him?"

"Of course I know! Some of his works are popular here too and I'm proudly a fan of his, you know." Hotsuma grinned. "Well can I have an autograph of him later? After our 'date' of course!"

"Sure..."

...

Misaki felt so over the moon while spending time with Hotsuma as the latter showed him around New York and several interesting places. At some points he had a dilemma whether he should go back to Akihiko or avoid him, he had some mixed feelings upon meeting him.

"Thanks for today, Hotsuma-kun! I had so much fun!"

"Yeah... So much fun with you that I felt like I want to kidnap you after this."

Misaki was unaware with Hotsuma's suspicious prose so he took it as a joke. "Haha, I know right? I hope we could meet again in the future, I will definitely miss you too..."

"Don't say that, I'm starting to feel sad here."

"No need to worry. We can exchange our phone numbers later," The brunette turned away from the black-haired guy. "So now I need to – "

Before he could continue his words a rag was shoved into Misaki's mouth out of the blue, then he smelled something sweet from the rag and everything went dark.

...

Misaki opened his eyes to find himself alone in a place with furniture around him; apparently he was in the living room of a house. Fortunately it was a clean and tidy place despite the furnishings were cheap-looking.

Things were getting horrific as he made a discovery of himself being strapped to the chair by ropes; his hands being tied to his back and his legs were securely bind altogether with the chair legs. He was unable to neither talk nor scream as his mouth was sealed with a sheet of duct tape.

"You're awakened?"

Misaki immediately reacted to the voice by turning his head to its source as it definitely belongs to his captor. He couldn't believe his eyes.

_"Ho-... Hotsuma-kun?!"_

"Takahashi-san...You're so stupid yet so cute... You thought that I'm joking earlier." He crept closer to his hostage and bent himself down. "Now I have found a better love interest than my ex-girlfriend."

Hotsuma cupped Misaki's face in his hands and planted gentle kisses on each portion of the brunette's face – his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks and lastly on his taped mouth.

"Please excuse me..." said Hotsuma as his hands slowly pulled the zipper of Misaki's pants down. Being sentient of what Hotsuma will do to him, Misaki swiftly shook his head to disallow him from proceeding.

"Aww, please don't be shy..." Hotsuma put his hand inside Misaki's pants and started groping.

"MMPHH!" Misaki screamed through his nose as he responded to feel of his cock being played by Hotsuma's hand in disgust, as Hotsuma's touches were nothing compared to Akihiko's touches.

"Well then," Hotsuma stood up, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

"Let's have some more fun again, shall we?"

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: Uh-oh, Misaki had been kidnapped! I wonder who will rescue him...**

**A) The police will rescue Misaki.**

**B) Hotsuma's parents will rescue Misaki.**

**C) Misaki will rescue himself by escaping.**

**D) No one D:**

**Shinobu: You're not going to include them all this time, right? I mean, obviously this time it's impossible to do the same once again.**

**Nowaki: And I bet the readers will avoid D just like in the reviews for chapter 5.**

**Sasaki Naoto: Hahahaha, I wonder... Nevertheless, pay attention to this omake, dear readers! Prepare yourself to read next chapter which is the last chapter of the New York arc!**

**Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi, Shinobu: Why?**

**Sasaki Naoto: Not only that it holds the answer for the question above, but it also will show you more surprises... Just wait for it! Muahahahahahaha...**


	18. Chapter 18: New York Last Part

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_Once you make a decision, the universe conspires to make it happen._

* * *

"Since that my house is very far away from the city, no one will able to find you here."

Misaki tried his best to break himself free from the ropes by struggling but it was no avail; they were skilfully tied with complex knots.

"Seems that me being in the Boy's Scout when I was a kid really pays off," Hotsuma ran his hands under the brunette's shirt, enjoyed touching his satin-smooth skin. "I never thought that touching a guy like this could be so pleasurable."

"Takahashi-san, your eyes... I'm in love with them." Hotsuma cupped Misaki's face between his hands as his went closer to the latter's. "They are so beautiful, brimming and shining with innocence and purity... They make you look like an angel..."

Misaki's tears started to dribble from his cheeks and slowly fell onto his captor's fingers as they altogether marched into a blink.

"Your eyes look the best when they are glistening with tears, glowing with fear... So gorgeous..."

The raven unzipped his pants before untying the brunette's legs, spreading them apart, removing his pants away and lastly thrusting deep inside him.

"Gosh... Takahashi-san... You're... So... Tight...!" grunted Hotsuma between thrusts, from top to bottom unaware that his behaviour had opened the injury of Misaki's entrance caused from the previous scissors incident and worsening it further.

Hotsuma kept on thrusting until Misaki lost his consciousness, which the raven was quick to notice. "Is this your first time? Damn that was so tight... " He also noticed blood seeping out from the brunette's entrance as he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Takahashi-san," he gently ruffled his hostage's hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you but it just feels too good that I can't stop."

Being as tender as he could Hotsuma removed the tape of from Misaki's mouth and leaned closer to kiss him... Until several knocks were heard from the front door.

"Tch. Interrupting my wonderful moments with Takahashi-san," Hotsuma headed to the door and opened it. Luckily the doorway was not that spacious so that he could hide his hostage from being seen by the visitor.

"Yes may I help you?"

The visitor didn't say anything for a reply; instead he punched Hotsuma to the stomach and broke into the house. He untied Misaki from the chair and cradled him in his arms.

"Misaki."

The brunette stirred upon the visitor's call, he opened his eyes for a temporary consciousness and turned to see his face.

"Please... I don't want to be here anymore... Please take me away... AKIHIKO-SAN!"

Misaki hastily wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck and pulled him into an embrace before being fainted again and hung limply in his lover's arms.

Akihiko smirked in return. "You don't even need to ask."

"Shit... How did you find this place!?" Hotsuma stood up while wiping the flowing blood off from his mouth.

"The convenience of GPS."

And so both of them got into a fist fight, unfortunate for Hotsuma as he was no match for Akihiko's strength.

...

"OI, LET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

Hotsuma was thrown into a large hole that was newly dug by Akihiko earlier. He was unable to escape due to his arms and legs being tied.

With a shovel Akihiko mercilessly piled some soil into Hotsuma, he was going to bury him alive. "Touch my property and you die."

"SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THIS MADMAN!"

"Save you? That's too bad. Since that your house is very far away from the city, no one will able to find you here." said Akihiko while piling more and more soil, wickedly echoing Hotsuma's words.

Hotsuma's futile screams became quieter as more soil was covering him, and finally they could not be heard anymore. The hole was completely filled in the end.

"Seriously, you should thank me for voluntarily holding a funeral for a whore like you..."

...

"Nnnh..." mumbled Misaki as he opened his eyes to found out he was in the hotel room that was rented by Akihiko for their accommodation. It was dawn already as he woke up.

"You're awake," Akihiko gently caressed Misaki's cheek, the brunette's head was being rested on his lap.

Misaki rose himself up into a sitting position while Akihiko moved away from him. "What happened to Hotsuma-kun...?"

"You mean that little piece of shit? I've sent him to hell."

"What!? Why did you do that!?"

"He deserved that."

"Look, Akihiko-san! I didn't even ask you to – "

Misaki left the bed to confront Akihiko, but for an unknown reason suddenly he was unable to walk. He fell on the floor instead.

"Why...? Why can't I stand up...? What's going on with my legs...?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you something. You have been sleeping for two days and during that time I paid a surgeon to operate over you."

The brunette's emerald eyes became wide in shock. "Wha – What he had done to me...?" He began to notice surgical stitches on both of his calves.

"I have him cut your Achilles tendons so you will not able to leave my side ever again."

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: I just found out that the scanlation for JR had been discontinued... *sniff* So I have no choice but post the raw chapter for JR Act 33 here... -_-; If you can understand Chinese then it's no problem!**

**tieba . baidu .** ** com ** p/2073229658?pn=1

**Sasaki Naoto: What an awesome chapter... *Q* Misaki has some development now, I SWEAR! He's no longer that denial anymore! And the sex part introduces some new positions OMG OMG OMG! And both of them (spoiler) did a very sexy French kiss, which is one of the proofs that Misaki had been more willing in sex! (spoiler)**

**Nowaki: What's the answer for the previous chapter...?**

**Hiroki: Nah, none of them happened! **

**Sasaki Naoto: *sings the troll anthem once again* U mad bro? Yet one of my faithful readers under the name 'aokochan17' managed to guess it right... Damn she's so perceptive! And some readers are mentioning about Akihiko...**

**(****SasakiNaoto's trolling attempt#2: ****_MISSION FAILED)_**

**Miyagi: Nee Naoto-chan... Is torturing Misaki-kun really that fun...?**

**Shinobu: It is what we call as 'fetish', Miyagi...**

**Sasaki Naoto: You're right, Shinobu-san! :D The more I love a character, the more I love to see him/her suffer... *w* But as much as I love Misaki that doesn't mean I don't love all of you boys! So now I will – **

**Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi, Shinobu: *disappear like a bunch of ninjas***

**Sasaki Naoto: Hey, where did the boys have gone to...? O_O" I was going to give each one of them a hug...**


	19. Chapter 19: The Angel and The Tyrant

**Chapter 19**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was an angel_

_A pitiful dear angel who fell into the bottomless depth of despair_

_He was tormented by the cruel hands of a terrifying tyrant._

* * *

The silver-haired man fiercely probed his tongue inside the brunette's mouth at the same time steadily locking him in his arms. Their lips in total with their tongues rallied into frenzy, yet long kisses that were seemingly everlasting – the former couldn't stop enjoying himself with his toy.

Akihiko's arms were so powerful that Misaki couldn't break himself free until the novelist pulled away. Once that Akihiko had stopped, the brunette collapsed due to lack of oxygen that he gasped for them right away.

He left the exhausted Misaki from the lengthy sex that he had forced on the brunette previously after feeling satisfied with it. Akihiko put on a bathrobe to cover his sweaty body and pulled the curtains away from blocking the window. Sunlight penetrated through the window and brightened the room.

"It's almost noon now..."

"We're going back to Japan today," he said whilst tucking the frail boy into his arms without breaking a sweat and carried him to the bathroom for the purpose of cleaning him. Misaki stared towards Akihiko with his dull eyes of unhappiness; he was utterly helpless against him. Akihiko was quick to notice from his constant stillness.

"Shouldn't you be appreciative? Now I'm the one who'll be taking care of you and carrying you everywhere you wanted to go."

* * *

Soon after the jet had made it destination to Japan safe and sound, Akihiko balanced all of Misaki's weight in one arm as if a toddler whereas the other was used to carry the luggage to his penthouse.

Once Akihiko had put Misaki down on the couch, the brunette had made a reckless decision out of fright to his landlord. No matter at what cost or whatever he will face later on, **he must escape.**

As Akihiko was distracted from Misaki since that he was talking through the phone to somebody anonymous, Misaki quietly and carefully escaped through the still open door. It was a very difficult tick of stealth for the brunette as his legs were now up to no use so he had to crawl instead.

_"Soon... I will able to leave the house... I'm sorry Akihiko-san, but I cannot take it anymore...!"_

Misaki had fully thought that he was finally free from misery, seeing that he was able to leave the central door and being outside at last after the whole effort – he was wrong.

"AAH!" He yelped as all of a sudden his head was violently being stomped onto the ground. The attacker rubbed the sole of his shoe on the brunette's head aggressively.

"You fool. Trying to run away from me? Not even in a thousand years."

Akihiko flung Misaki on his shoulder like a bag of rice and carried him all the way back to the penthouse and threw him roughly on the floor as soon he arrived. All of the hard work that Misaki had put on for the steep price of freedom was wasted.

"Seriously, what's going on with your brain? You're well aware enough that now you couldn't walk anymore and yet you did something very stupid."

"Idiot," he kicked the brunette on the stomach while cursing on him between each blows.

"As stupid as a donkey."

"Fool."

"Brainless."

"Thick-headed."

"Dim-wit."

"A BURDEN."

Every infliction that Misaki had received from Akihiko was not as painful as the last curse that had slapped his eardrums hard and badly pierced his heart. Those were the last words that he wanted to hear from whoever it is. He dreaded those words very much so.

Akihiko kept on kicking that Misaki ended up getting injured again, he coughed blood and it splashed on the floor. Once he stopped he vigorously took off the brunette's clothes.

"You're not allowed to wear clothes anymore from now on."

He pounced over him like a hungry predator over its prey and started to rape him.

* * *

On the cold ground in the same dark room that Akihiko had imprisoned him for once several weeks ago, Misaki was going to be locked inside once again but this time he had his wrists being chained above him. All of them done in order to prevent him from escaping.

"Akihiko-san, wait...!"

Luckily Akihiko hadn't locked him yet and he stopped for a moment before doing so. "What?"

"I'm sorry... Please let me out of here... I promise I will not run away again...!" begged the brunette with his tears.

"Let you out?" the silver-haired man rephrased the words in abhorrence as if they were something very disgusting. "What's the benefit lies in letting you out? With those legs there's nothing that you could do other than trying to flee."

"Please... I just wanted to use the toilet, that's all..."

"You're lying."

"I'm not...!"

"I don't believe you," he crossed his arms and stared at him like a judge over a fugitive in a court.

"No! Please... I can't hold it anymore...!"

It doesn't take long until a disturbing sound could be heard throughout the room and soon a puddle of urine slowly formed on the floor – from Misaki himself. It caused him to weep harder, but more silently.

"Heh~" A twisted smile curved on Akihiko's face while examining the brunette in grief amusedly. "You're truly telling the truth after all. My bad... But your rightful place is still here, I bet that you will be more of a good boy later."

"Why...? Why do you want me to be in here so much...?"

"Don't you know? The answer to that is so simple."

"Just... why?"

"How dense could you be? Just figure it yourself."

"Ah, wait...! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE –! "

He came out from the room and locked the door, leaving the sobbing boy all by himself being trapped in darkness and depression inside.

"It's because I love you, after all..."

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: Did you all notice that I have updated much faster recently? Well I have something to tell you. In February, I will be NOT UPDATING for two months because I have signed to enrol in a boarding school later on. Geez! I wonder how living in a dormitory is like. XD**

**The boys: Go away. Shoo!**

**Sasaki Naoto: Meanie! D: Man, hanging out with gays is such a challenge... -_-" Anyway, I'm so stupid... Most of the people here are not fluent in Chinese! Since that JR act 33 is not going to be scanlated in English, so I post a link of the summary so you all can understand what the hell is going on! So enjoy!**

**xploded-tb . tumblr . post/39306972515/ summary-junjou-romantica-act-33**

**Sasaki Naoto: You guys know what? To tell the truth, I lost interest with JR 2 years ago that I dropped it like hot potatoes... The whole arc about Mizuki and Kaoruko and Misaki getting a job is soooooo boring! No wonder many people liked SIH better since then...**

**Nowaki: Then you picked it again?**

**Sasaki Naoto: Oh yes! *w* It started to get interesting again from act 30s! So many interesting and promising things happened other than the annoying couple (Mizuki and Kaoruko) left! Man, I can't wait for JR act 34... Nakamura better don't let us down this time.**


	20. Chapter 20: An Egoist Act of Terrorism

**Chapter 20**

* * *

_The great gift of human beings is that we have the power of empathy; _

_We can all sense a mysterious connection to each other._

* * *

Hiroki jumbled the exercise sheets altogether as soon as the students had left the class for the ending period of the school. He had decided that if he found out one of his students didn't pass up the sheet as he demanded – a toss of the thickest book that he had across the head would make an excellent reward.

"Kamijou, osukaresan~" Miyagi shoved his head at the doorway, greeting him.

"What do you want, Miyagi?" Hiroki returned a sour greet to him.

"Oh nothing, I just felt that it has been a while since I had huggled my cutie Kamijou..." The raven dashed to the brunette with his arms spread apart. "Let me hug you~!"

"Argh! Get lost!"

"Such a meanie as always, Kamijou!" said the raven as he was being pushed away, giving a sulking look to him.

"Anyways," Miyagi cleared his throat for a moment before he continued, "The principal wanted to see both of us now, there's something that we need to talk."

"Huh?"

* * *

Hiroki and Miyagi made their way to the principal's office altogether. As they arrived, the middle-aged principal was sitting on his large black chair and being accompanied by his son, Shinobu who was standing at a corner while leaning his back against the wall. The blonde shoot a murderous glare to Hiroki who was hanging out with his lover.

"Oh, Kamijou-sensei and Miyagi-sensei... Thank you and I'm sorry that you have to come during this hour."

"It's nothing serious, sir. So what is this issue that we need to discuss with?" asked Hiroki, pulling one of the small chairs in front of the principal's table and sat down. Miyagi also did the same.

"One of your students had been not attending for a long time now and several warning letters had been sent to him but he's still didn't show up. I don't know that whether I should get him expelled or not, because maybe he's experiencing some problems."

"So who is this student? There are so many students in our class that it's hard to detect it."

"His name is..." The principal paused to briefly inspect one of the papers lying on his table; his fingers rammed his glasses upwards. Then he put a photograph on his table for the view of both of the professors.

"Takahashi Misaki."

Hiroki and Miyagi startled to saw the photograph of the student and also Shinobu who approached out of curiosity.

"Oi Kamijou, isn't this..."

"I had done some research about this student; I found that he's a quite interesting kid. Other than currently staying with the famous writer Usami Akihiko, he does well in his studies and he had a hard past..."

"Do you want us to investigate about him?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

* * *

Hiroki, Miyagi and Shinobu were sitting on a bench at a park nearby to Mitsuhashi while waiting for the principal, as the latter had some more work to finish before all four of them car-pooling to somewhere more appropriate to discuss. (WTF)

"I think that Misaki guy is having some terrible moments with Usami Akihiko right now! We should call the police!" Shinobu theorized with his thinking face.

"Shinobu-chin, that is something that we need to be sure of in the beginning... We can't just easily just jump into conclusions like that."

Hiroki had both doubt and trust juggling inside him regarding of his childhood friend, Akihiko. Is Akihiko doing something wrong to the student that they have to work with, or not? From the last time he had saw him, it was like he was meeting a different person.

"Say, Kamijou... You are an acquaintance of Usami-sensei, right?"

"I've been friends with him since elementary school. Before I knew Nowaki, I used to be in love with him."

Miyagi and Shinobu looked towards each other's faces upon Hiroki's reply.

"Whoa, are you telling the truth?"

"Have you ever confessed to him, Kamijou-sensei?"

"Unfortunately no, he had his heart for someone else whose name is Takahashi Takahiro."

"Wait, things are getting more confusing here. If he was in love with Takahiro, then why he's dating someone else?"

"Maybe he could only fall in love with anyone named 'Takahashi'?"

"That's absurd Miyagi; 'Takahashi' is such a common surname out there. To think that I once easily surrendered my pride by pretending myself as Takahiro to him several years ago... That Bakahiko."

"Probably he got heartbroken with Takahiro so he took Misaki under his wings and fuck the hell of him in order to satisfy his sexual needs in place of Takahiro."

Feeling knocked for six by Shinobu's theory, Hiroki clenched his fists in agony.

"Takatsuki-kun, I've known Akihiko for a long time and although he is the very definition of a weirdo he wouldn't do something like that. He has a hidden heart of gold deep down inside him."

"But sensei, do you remember the day me and Miyagi saved Misaki? You and your lover did saw his condition and how Usami treated him afterwards."

"...Akihiko would never hit someone, not even barely a noogie but that would make the first time of me seeing him doing so."

As they talked, a man wearing a coat, hat, sunglasses and surgical mask walked pass them. They ignored him.

"Maybe he's changed?" figured Shinobu, rubbing his chin.

Hiroki swallowed his saliva down his throat. "There's no doubt that he is..."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the principal appeared, waving his hand to them.

"So... Do you want us to pay Takahashi-kun a visit, sir?"

"That would do. Now we need to – "

BOOM.

All of them were shocked to hear a very ear-splitting explosive sound coming from Mitsuhashi. They were traumatized by the terrorizing sight of Mitsuhashi being destroyed into thousand pieces...

* * *

He smirked upon his triumph from afar. He didn't expect that his mission, blowing up the whole school were a total piece of cake. He didn't imagine that planting a bomb inside the school was very simple, as easy as wiggling a finger.

"That's what you deserved for being a bother to me and my property, with your stupid warning letters."

The mysterious yet suspicious man who had passed by Hiroki, Miyagi and Shinobu earlier turned away and left the scene while taking off his hat, sunglasses and surgical mask to reveal himself as...

Akihiko.

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: Is anyone here a fan of action movies? xD Well I am one! I always loved one of the cheesy scenes where a character leaves a place and then the place suddenly went BOOM!**

**Hiroki: What the hell, lass!? Are you trying to kill us!? That was so dangerous!**

**Miyagi: Luckily we have safely left the school before the explosion happened. *sweatdrop***

**Nowaki: HIRO-SAN...! ;A; Do you hurt at anywhere!? Uwaaaahhh... Hiro-san! *hugs Hiroki ***

**Sasaki Naoto: Don't worry... None of you are going to die. :P Because you guys are canon characters!**

**Shinobu: That's good to hear then. OCs are stupid.**

**Hotsuma's spirit: I heard that...**

**Nowaki: OAO A ghost! EVERYBODY, RUN! **

**Shinobu: No need to worry, we just have to do something to repel him! *takes out cross and garlics* I will exorcize you!**

**Miyagi: Is that going to work, Shinobu-chin...? Let's call the Ghostbusters instead!**

**Hotsuma's spirit: Chill down, guys. I'm here just to return my script or else I will be unable to rest in peace... *returns script to Naoto***

**Sasaki Naoto: Thanks, Hotsuma-san! Now get out of here. YOU'RE FIRED.**

**Hotsuma'spirit: Geez... *leaves***

**Sasaki Naoto: But Hotsuma's not only the one who's going to die... Misaki also here even though there's a 50% chance that he WILL die. But not from committing suicide though. From Akihiko's hands of course... *evil smirk* Oh yeah readers, don't call the police that I'm secretly making a snuff fiction here, killing one of the actors...**

* * *

**~Survey Question~**

**Which one of these is your favourite pairing in SIH?**

**a) Nostalgia (Takano and Ritsu)**

**b) Domestica (Hatori and Chiaki)**

**c) Erotica (Yukina and Kisa)**

**d) Trifecta (Kirishima and Yokozawa)**

**For me it's Trifecta *_* what an interesting pairing. **

**You know what? While I was studying math, I discovered something... random.**

- **Misaki plus Hiroki plus Shinobu equals to Ritsu.**

- **Ritsu plus Chiaki plus Kisa equals to Misaki.**

- **Takano plus Hatori plus Yukina equals to Akihiko.**

**Bwahahahahaha... LOL**


	21. Chapter 21: Now Your Nightmare Came True

**Chapter 21**

* * *

_If you are experiencing the soreness of your worst nightmare_

_If no one will be available in assist and all hope seemingly lost in front of your eyes_

_What will you do...?_

* * *

After juggling a bunch of keys in his hand searching for the right one, Akihiko opened the locked door to reveal a sleeping boy inside with his hands being chained upwards. The room reeked with dried urine and blood from the latter.

"Wake up." Akihiko mildly slapped the brunette's cheek, streaked with dried tears to wake him up.

Misaki at a snail's pace flickered his eyes open to the glimpse of the man that now he feared from top to bottom of his heart, no longer warming it with the man's usual kindness. The gentle Akihiko that he used to love before had distorted into an atrocious fiend, filling the glass of his life with pain and misery.

"How long... did I have been here...?" He spoke in a serene tenor as if it was a murmur. His dull and lifeless emerald eyes stared onto the novelist's charismatic amethyst eyes, as if they were beseeching for pity.

"Is that really important to you?" said Akihiko, unchaining Misaki and scooped him into his strong arms from the floor.

"I have to tell you a very good news that from now on you wouldn't need to attend school anymore." the silver-haired man whispered to the brunette while carrying him outside the room into the stairs.

"What...?" This suddenly irked Misaki for an unknown reason. "Get off me!" he hastily pushed Akihiko and fell from his grip. Unfortunately his action was done at an ill time – he fell and crashed down the stairs.

"You fool," Akihiko glared in disgust upon Misaki who was sprawling on the floor on top of his own pool of blood. "I thought that locking you up for several days would progress you a bit, but I was wrong."

The silver-haired man unbuckled his belt and violently thrashed the brunette's naked frame with it, further worsening his injuries. He ignored his painful groans... his blood splashes... and his dripping tears.

He yanked a handful of the brunette's hair and crashed his face onto the floor. "You wouldn't be having a taste of this if you had been obedient. Aren't you supposed to be my spouse, you little piece of shit."

"I'm..."

"What!? Are you trying to fight back against me!?" Akihiko mercilessly landed a powerful kick on Misaki's bloody head.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

Without tending for his wounds first, Akihiko carried Misaki to the dining table and put him on a chair. He didn't let the brunette's hands free this time by cuffing them altogether. Confusingly, he tied a black cloth around Misaki's eyes, blindfolding him. The brunette was too scared to ask why, so he was locked in a dead silence.

"It's time for dinner now. So open your mouth and eat. Or else..." Akihiko slashed the brunette's cheek with a kitchen knife; blood slowly spewed out and flowed down his face.

"Aaah..." Misaki let out a yelp upon the pain he suddenly had. He submissively opened his mouth and the silver-haired man fed him with a disturbing feast – he forced him to eat various types of insects and worms.

Misaki was utterly clueless of everything that he had chewed; his tongue tasted a series of abnormal flavours and fell down his throat. He never had such an odd meal from the minute he had born.

"Now it's time for your desserts."

Akihiko stopped feeding him with insects; instead he shoved something large inside Misaki's mouth after a sound of a zipper being pulled downwards could be heard.

"Suck." He commanded.

The brunette had no choice but obeyed him. He sucked on it as if it was a straw connecting to a drink. Strangely enough, the item began to generate fluids that tasted like... cum.

* * *

The next morning, Akihiko was nowhere to be found while Misaki was alone by himself, weakly lying on the floor and unable to lift himself from the ground. His fragile frame was covered with nothing but blood. There was so much blood stuffed in his nose that he had to breathe through his mouth instead.

Picking a kitchen knife on the floor with his small hands trembling, he stared towards it with hope. He hesitantly moved the sharp knife onto his slender neck.

_"If I do this... Would all the pain stop?"_

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Sasaki Naoto: More tortures, YAY~! XD I don't know whether my beloved readers will love them or not. I'm such a horrible person... Misaki was eating insects while I'm writing this while happily eating melon ice cream.**

**Shinobu: Not only Misaki are tortured, all four of us too by this psycho woman.**

**Sasaki Naoto: And I'm debating myself, should I make this fic like over 30 chapters long? That means more ideas and researches! O_O And should I end this before I'm going to boarding school? -_-" Urgh...**

**Hiroki: I think you should just delete this.**

**Sasaki Naoto: What!? No! D: Anyways, my beloved readers... To tell you all the truth the original idea of this story is not mine... It belongs to my unrelated-by-blood big sister, my beloved Haru-neechan aka Shuusetsu.**

**The boys: Who's that?**

**Sasaki Naoto: She's an awesome fanfic writer with awesome ideas and my senpai for being a sadist! I admire her soooo much... D/X Just check her SIH and JR fics, like Break Down and Other Side Of The Coin! I bet if she's the one who writes this story instead, it would be a better story than this one.**

**P.S. Anyone who reviewed this chapter will win a prize of the download link for JR act 33 from me, the English version of course...**


	22. Chapter 22: A Tragic Christmas Day

**Chapter 22**

* * *

_Each of the four seasons has a special symbolization_

_Spring represents fertility and youth_

_Summer represents harmony and perfection_

_Autumn represents ripeness and knowledge_

_Winter represents sadness... and death._

* * *

The incapable of ground-departure Misaki with a jam-packed stage of hesitation bit by bit moved the knife up to his neck, his hands holding the knife became shakier as it crept closer. It was done in verge of slaughtering himself to death, to the finale of all of the pain and sufferings, for the freedom from Akihiko's hands that had blocked his stream of happiness. He wondered, should he or shouldn't he?

_"If I died, would it solve everything...?"_

He continuously debated himself on whether suicide would be his awaited saviour, or an omen that only could make things getting worse. It was a strange conclusion made by deeply miserable people that the price of escaping from pain needed to be paid by pain. The first thing that came into his head once he died was meeting his late parents in the Heaven whom he had been missed for 14 years, which he would call forever. How badly he wanted to see their faces once again, how eagerly he wanted to feel their touches and hear their voices once again, how enthusiastically he wanted to throw himself into their arms.

_"I hope so." _he mentally muttered before closing his eyes as the first step of all forms of preparations before his everlasting slumber, he will not open those pure and innocent eyes ever again. The knife in his hand started to dig some blood on top of his neck, tears dripped from his squinted eyes as he was holding the piercing sensations.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Misaki could intently felt his heart at the verge of stopping upon hearing Akihiko's threatening voice slapping his ears. As for Akihiko he saw his boy toy on the floor constantly as if a slug and his neck was bleeding. The sliverhaired man clearly was not amused with the tool that the brunet was using and what he obviously used it for.

"Why you little..."

Akihiko slapped the knife away from Misaki's hands and then pinned the brunet's arms on the floor with one hand. "I see that you are getting stupider these days," Akihiko's other hand was used to insert his digits into the brunet's arse, making scissoring movements. "You're barely able to move now and yet I always see you doing stupid things."

"Man, still tight as always."

"Ah...!" Misaki let out a painful yelp as something was moving inside him while maintaining his breath through his mouth, which Akihiko was quick to notice.

"Nice try you got there to gain my sympathy, by malingering. Don't try to fool me with you stopped breathing normally and starting to breathe through your mouth instead. Your futile efforts here are not going to affect me in the slightest."

"Akihiko-san... I'm not malingering... My nose is blocked with too much blood so..." said Misaki between puffs of his breath. Akihiko didn't say anything as a reply – he slapped Misaki hard across the face instead.

"Do you think I am going to trust you? The answer is no I'm telling you, NOT IN ANY LEAST." The silverhaired man pulled his pants down and began thrusting himself violently into the brunet. "Come to think of it that annoying mangaka keep bothering me with calls from your phone. Why didn't you block him like I asked you before?"

"Because... I am working with him..."

"Do you think you're STILL working with him now?" Akihiko was annoyed with the boy's stupidity. He squeezed Misaki's neck between his large hands, suffocating the boy. "Judging from how you are now I know what the real reason is," he leaned closed to the boy's ear and whispered. "It's because you're a slut."

Still not letting go of Misaki's neck, Akihiko let out a disappointed sigh. "If only I could track the mangaka's location right now, I would've just killed him."The brunet's emerald eyes widened in shock. Then, "Akihiko-san..." his hands tightly clutching on the older man's shirt. "Please don't harm anyone just for the sake of me!" He stared at him with glassy eyes.

Akihiko's blood was boiled vigorously; he furiously yanked a handful of Misaki's chocolate hair and dragged him to the bathroom. "Feeling thirsty?" he shoved the brunet's head inside the toilet bowl. One hand keeping Misaki's head in place whilst the other one turned the flush down, he mercilessly drowned the brunet in. Luckily the toilet water was sublimely clean from any wastes – or else Misaki would have a more disgusting gourmet forced down his throat than last night.

"Misaki," Akihiko pulled him out. "Do you love that mangaka so much?" He said, gripping the brunet's hair. Misaki gasped for some oxygen before he replied; his hair and face completely being drenched in water. "I-I do lo-love him... But..."

"I knew that would be your answer." Akihiko briefly left the bathroom and returned with a long iron rod with him much to Misaki's horror, the horridness grew more intense as the silverhaired man made his first move by landing a powerful blow onto the brunette's head with the rod. Then followed by another and another onto the different portions of his fragile frame that the rod afterwards shortly became liquefied in crimson.

* * *

"Good job Misaki, I never felt this good while working." Akihiko said happily as he was working over his laptop, his fingers swiftly jazzed on the keyboard in a tune as if a musician playing his piano. What had made him feeling so comfortable was Misaki who was drinking him under the table. Akihiko at an occasion will move his hand underneath him to ruffle the boy's hair, encouraging him to suck further.

"Finally," the silverhaired man signalled his finish, he switched his laptop off and folded it down. Misaki was going to pull away but Akihiko stopped him from doing so, "Clean it with your tongue." he immediately commanded. Being terrified that Akihiko would have something brutal up to his sleeves if he didn't abide by so Misaki stuck his tongue out and licked the item he had sucked seconds ago, from bottom to the tip to wipe the white fluid away.

Akihiko let Misaki to crawl himself out, his small structure was going numb from crouching too long under the table. "Tomorrow is Christmas." He stood up from the chair and leaned down on the floor, facing the slumped brunet. "I would gladly do anything for you, so what you want me to do for your Christmas present? Make you being wet from top to bottom with cum or having hickeys all over your body?"

"...Kill me."

"What?" Akihiko asked while raising an eyebrow and a bewildered look plastered on his face, he couldn't be sure of whether his ears were having problems or his auditory nerve had sent the wrong information to his brain.

"Please kill me! I cannot take it anymore! If my existence here is so troublesome to you then j-just-...! K-k-kill me and... And end it all...!" said Misaki with his tears fast dribbling from his dull eyes past his cheeks.

"...Are you kidding with me?!" Akihiko clenched his fists in anger, "That's the most selfish request I ever heard from you." He stomped the brunet's head and rubbed it against the floor with his foot. "What could've I gain from killing you other than me being forever alone and you happily in the Heaven all for yourself?"

"Killing you is something I wouldn't do..." The silverhaired man stretched his hand upwards to reach one of the large bookcases inside his workroom and pushed it down – to crash it and all of its content of thick and large books on top of Misaki. "Punishing you is more appropriate." With all of the weight dropped onto him, Misaki was hurting at both outside and inside him; he could feel his whole skeleton cracking at the single bit and a puddle of blood began to appear and grow in size under the fallen bookcase and the crushed boy.

"Listen to me, Misaki. If I hadn't fallen in love with you, you will be the most worthless piece of crap ever. You don't even have any planning for your own future and no want will ever need you because you are such an idiot not only in your studies, besides there's nothing much you could do because of your lack of abilities. You failed in almost everything that you do and you also failed in being a good lover for me. You're such a lowlife creature that I would say that you rank somewhere below thrash, or maybe below shit."

Of all injuries ranging from physical from emotional, Akihiko's the-reason-you-suck speech was the most painful Misaki had received that the every words mouthed by Akihiko was like a hammer that broke his heart and shattered it into billion pieces. He felt so shameful of himself. Once again, he remarked himself as a burden like he usually did since the first tragedy he ever had in his life.

"So do you get it?" He said, lifting the bookcase away and brushed the books off from the heavily wounded brunet. "My, my, look at you now. So filthy... You're red everywhere." The older man stared to the boy's form which was screening as if he had been showered with scarlet-coloured water. "Ah well," Akihiko paused as he stood up to leave the room, which had traumatized Misaki if he will bring something hazardous with him again. "Be back later."

Akihiko returned with a bottle of expensive wine being held in one of his large hands, neither giving any signs nor information he plunged the mouth of the bottle into Misaki's entrance. He forced the wine to flow inside Misaki until it fully drunken the boy – Akihiko's ulterior motive to satisfy himself for the night before Christmas.

The older man always loved the sweet and innocent face of the brunet, heck he will love it better if it consisted of his eyes being half-opened and his cheeks deeply flushed in cherry as its toppings. "You're looking like an angel now, Misaki." He cupped the brunet's face between his hands, gazing towards it with starving eyes. "How cute..."

"You're so dirty now but I don't care... As long that you're Misaki then you're still enjoyable for me to fuck." said Akihiko while stripping himself naked before doing on Misaki over the floor.

* * *

"Misaki." Akihiko held the exhausted from sex Misaki on the floor into a sitting position after putting his pants on, not going to make his shirt dirty with blood. "Cling on my neck." he ordered. Misaki sheepishly wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck even though he in fact barely had the power to lift a single finger. Smirking upon his obedience, the silverhaired man stood up and carried the brunet outside his workroom and headed towards the large living room.

Akihiko kicked the sliding door open to the side and placed Misaki at the balcony of his penthouse. "You'll be sleeping here for tonight. Fresh air is good for you." He cruelly declared. It was one of his sadistic antics where he will make Misaki slept at the balcony during winter, to make things worse while being completely nude without wearing anything.

"Good night." he said, he pecked the good night kiss on the brunet's lips before he left him alone outside and locked the door.

The dark bluish night sky was coupled with continuous falling snow altogether with chilly winds that were freezing Misaki to death throughout the hours of darkness; he was shivering nonstop and he tried to keep himself warm with puffing his breath towards his small hands. With the slightest amount of effort he had he closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep, it was no use for him to fret over everything.

"My parents in Heaven... Niichan's family and Ijuuin-sensei in Osaka... And my friends out there... I wish you all a very happy Christmas..." he whispered out of nowhere.

"Santa-san," he whispered again but this time in a quieter tone, "I'm sorry for troubling you as maybe I'm now too old for this but are you really exist...? If so, then..." before he could continue his words, his consciousness faded away with his tears trickled down his eyes as he closed them out of his awareness. He was only able to proceed in his thoughts.

_"As soon as I opened my eyes on the next day, I wish for no more pain... Yeah, that's what I want for Christmas this year."_

* * *

**Special thanks awarded to WattaAne for a bit of idea in this chapter (which is the part where Misaki drinks Akihiko under the table).**

**For the readers here who loved Christmas, I'm really sorry... I think I had greatly ruined it. I don't have any ideas for the omake now so... Please answer this and be honest! This time I expect long reviews...**

**1. From the scale of 1 to 10, how much would you rate this story?**

**2. Do you think this story should get more readers?**

**3. In your opinion, what is the most shocking scene in the story?**

**4. What is your least favourite scene in the story?**

**5. What is your favourite scene in the story?**

**6. Omake: keep it or kill it, replace it with a more serious author's note?**

**7. What do you think of my new writing style (this is not beta-ed)?**

**8. What do you think of this OOC Akihiko?**

**9. What kind of mood you always get while reading?**

**10. Last but not least, are you reading this even though OOC-ness and violence/dark stuffs are not your cup of tea?**

**What I meant by "ran out of ideas" by the previous (fake) chapter is I don't have any ideas for the torture anymore, not for what will going to happen next. You got it? But still, the ideas made me happy upon reading them :) But I guess that I will reject almost all of your ideas since that I don't want this story to end up being 'Gore Without Plot' and finish the story after 3 or 4 chapters... I had planned the ending already for a long time ago.**

**So everyone... ;A; *get on knees and begged* I'm begging you all, please read 'The Shadow Singer' by shuusetsu aka my beloved Haru-neechan! I guarantee that you will immediately fell in love with the story just from reading the summary, so please read it now, onegai! TAT It's for Haru-neechan! **

**www dot fanfiction dot net /s/8920169/1/ The-Shadow-Singer**


	23. Chapter 22 extra: Strange But True

**Some people said that it is illogical and stupid that Misaki able to survive all of the tortures he had up to this point. So I really had to post this story to justify that it's actually possible for that to happen.**

**This is a true story of a strong woman under the name Junko Furuta. After I had known about her, I was upmostly surprised, scared and sympathised and she made me feel proud to be a woman. Her painful story had inspired me to write 'A Sinful Inner Desire' and the reason why I shared this story is because I want your sympathy showered on her (and the reason above too). Read it with your own risk because it contents is highly NSFW that everything here could make A.S.I.D look like Sesame Street in comparison. You may stop yourself though, I won't force you.**

Junko Furuta attended a high school in Misato, in Saitama Prefecture, Japan. She was a good looking, active teenager who enjoyed a lot of attention and that made some people jealous. She did not smoke, did not drink alcohol and did not do drugs which were seen as very uncool in the eyes of more gangsters like teens. One of them – Hiroshi Miyano had a crush on her but not looking for a relationship, Junko Furuta turned him down. Hiroshi Miyano was the bully in the school and being involved with the new generations of the Yakuza, nobody dared to oppose him. And Junko Furuta had the nerve to say "No"…

On November 25, 1988 she was kidnapped by 4 teenage boys – one of them being Hiroshi Miyano. The boys took Junko Furuta to the house owned by the parents of one of the kidnappers in the Ayase district of Adachi, Tokyo.

While in captivity, the kidnapers forced Junko Furuta to call her parents and tell them that she had run away and is going to stay with a friend, but insist that she's not in danger. Not able to realize what was coming and too scared to remain non-compliant, Junko did exactly as she was told, ultimately forestalling a manhunt which would have otherwise followed her disappearance.

Parents of Nobuharu Minato in whose house Junko Furuta was kept paid their son a visit on a few occasions but under a threat of increased violence against her, Junko was requested to pretend that she was a girlfriend of one of the boys. However even when it became apparent that she was a captive in the house, the parents did nothing for fear of retaliation from Hiroshi Miyano who was known to have the Yakuza connections.

During the course of 44 days following her kidnapping, Junko Furuta was forced to withstand unspeakable suffering. What she went through before murder included:

- Was humiliated by being kept naked most of the time

- Was raped every day in both vagina and anus. More than 100 men are believed to have raped her – the captor with Yakuza connections is said to have invited other Yakuza members to have a go at a 16 year old. She's estimated to have gone through about 500 rapes. At one point she was raped by 12 different men in one day

- Endured physical beatings included hits with golf clubs and bashing of face against cement floor

- The 100 men who are believed to have raped her had also reportedly enjoyed urinating on the girl

- Frequently, in order to turn her rapists on, she was forced to masturbate in front of them and/or their guests

- Had various objects forced into her vagina and anus, including a bottle, an iron bar, scissors, roasting needles, grilled chicken skewers, etc.

- Was provided with only limited supply or food or water

- Was forced to eat live cockroaches and drink her own urine

- Had fireworks forced up her ass and set them off, causing serious burns

- Had her left nipple ripped off with pliers

- Had dumbbells dropped on her stomach while laid on the floor with hands and feet tied up –this resulted in loss of bowel control.

- Was hanged from the ceiling and used as boxing bag

- Was kept in a freezer for several hours

- Had eye lids burned with hot wax and lighters

- Had breasts pierced with sewing needles

- Had her vagina and clitoris burnt with cigarettes and lighters

- Had hot, lit on bulb inserted into her vagina and rubbed until it exploded inside

While she was only one quarter through her ordeal, owing to ongoing beatings, Junko Furuta was unable to breathe through her nose due to accumulation of blood in her cavities. Her traumatized internal organs refused to accept food and water so when she tried to drink, she instantly vomited, which not only kept her more dehydrated, it also agitated the perpetrators who punished her with more beating for soiling the carpet.

At one point, when the attackers were resting after drinking, she tried to call the police but was caught and punished by having her feet set on fire with burning lighter fluid. Large bottle the perpetrators forced up her anus caused internal injuries and ugly bleeding.

Severe leg burns and badly bruised muscles left her unable to walk after 20 days of her ordeal. She wasn't able to handle anything with her hands anymore because her bones were smashed with weights and her fingernails cracked. Since it was winter, she was also forced to sleep on a balcony, exposed to cold temperatures.

After 30 days, Junko Furuta was unable to urinate properly due to damage to internal organs and to vulva from insertion of foreign object and burns from cigarettes and lighters. Her hands and feet were damaged so badly, it took her over an hour to crawl downstairs to the bathroom. Her eardrums were also damaged and brain size was reduced.

During the course of 44 days when she was repeatedly tortured, beaten and raped, Junko Furuta begged her captors several times to just kill her and be done with it. They didn't grant her that favour. Instead, on January 4, 1989, they challenged her to a game of Mahjong solitaire. She won and that pissed the boys off so they treated her to a beating with an iron barbell and fire by setting her legs, arms, face and stomach alight after pouring lighter fluid on them. Being already badly beaten, dehydrated and malnutritioned, Junko Furuta fell into a shock and died the following day.

***sniff* TAT**

**It's hard to believe that this is a true story, right? But still, Truth is Stranger than Fiction.**

**May God bless Junko Furuta's soul. It is a surprise that the boys who had kidnapped her are free men now. This story had been adapted into a movie, and then the character that represents Junko Furuta is named as... Misaki. O_O" *faints***

**Oh, this story is also had been adapted into a manga, the character is named as Yoko. Her hair is shoulder-length and that makes her look like... Misaki. *faints again***


	24. I'm sorry for not updating

**I'm sorry for people who thought this an update :( Well lately I'm busy with boarding school and I can't update -_-; So please let me focus on my studies from now on till the end of the year, kay?**

**Unfortunate for you all - chapter 24 is officially the final chapter for A Sinful Inner Desire.**

**I found a website that said Junjou Romantica 3 wil be out this summer:**

www dot animeph dot com slash summer-2013-new-anime-season-preview-list

**But here's an advice - don't hold so much hope for it. I checked that is the only site that confirms it.**

**I'm writing this from a friend's laptop so I guess my notes ends here x_x**


End file.
